El carruaje de Hielo
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Azula Himura, hija de un maestro en las artes marciales y de una Geisha, ha tenido ue soportar los comentarios de la leyenda del Carruaje de Hielo. Pero su vida cambia desde el momento que conoce a Kyou y ve que la leyenda no es una leyenda.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

Azula Himura es hija de una Geisha y de un campeón mundial de Karate. Ha crecido en aquellos ambos mundos y con la leyenda que hace fama a su familia materna, la conocida leyenda del _"Carruaje de Hielo"_

La leyenda trata de que su tatara abuela, la Geisha Maron, había desaparecido de una forma extraña dos días después de ver en la ciudad a un carruaje hecho de puro hielo Cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a Maron, las puertas se abrieron y una luz la cegó, al cerrarse…La Geisha Maron ya no estaba. ¿Acaso aquel carruaje es el lecho de muerte? ¿O hay otro secreto oculto? ¿El carruaje no tendrá otro significado?

Azula nunca creyó en la "Estupidez" de la leyenda. Un día, en su universidad EIffel, conoce de forma accidental a un chico llamado Kyou Ichiro que es un estudiante de intercambio de Osaka y parece una persona muy misteriosa, ni siquiera ha establecido una amistad con alguien…Al parecer, es lo último que él desea.

Después de un largo día, la joven de vuelta a su casa cuando creé haber oído un galopeo y un látigo. Voltea asustada y…Sus ojos le mostraba como se iba acercando hacía ella el famoso carruaje de hielo, leyenda que nunca creyó. ¿Tendrá el mismo destino que su tatara abuela? ¿O…Le espera otro destino? ¿Y quien o que es lo que hay en el interior del carruaje?

**Capitulo 1: Tu vida cambia cuando conoces a alguien.**

En uno de los lugares de Tokio, en una casa enorme de color blanco con el techo y los marcos de las ventanas de color negro adornado con hermosas plantas y flores de todo tipo, en uno de los dormitorios, se podía ver como alguien se vestía para salir a algún lado.

Era una mujer, una joven de 18 años de seductoras curvas. Sus ojos eran de color miel, por ellos se podía ver que se veía alegre y si que eran atrayentes. Su piel era delicadamente blanca, dándole la apariencia de una muñeca de porcelana. Y su cabello era su arma letal, se podía ver el bien cuidado que le daba y como completaba su hermosura. Era largo, cayendo con gracia hasta la cintura, tenía un estilo escalonado con un flequillo por el lado derecho de su rostro, liso como la delicada seda y negro.

Vestía unos jeans negros y ajustados a sus caderas, unas botas rojas que lo tenía encima de los jeans porque le llegaba a las rodillas y con un fino y largo tacón, una pollera blanca con un discreto escote en V y encima un chaleco azul pálido que le rebasaba la cintura.

Pesca sus cosas y sale de su cuarto. Baja las escaleras y entra a la cocina. Al entrar se sienta mientras veía como una mujer le preparaba el desayuno.

-Buenos días Azula-Dijo aquella mujer con una sonrisa al notar su presencia. Aquella mujer tenía el mismo tipo y color de cabello y piel, pero sus ojos eran azules. Vestía un kimono de colores llamativos y con flores azules pálidos. Y para una mujer de 32 años, lucía realmente joven.

-Buenos días madre-Dijo la joven Azula mientras se sentaba-¿Por qué diablos llevas eso puesto?-Le pregunto mientras su madre le servía el desayuno.

-¿No te gusta? Pero si es tan lindo-Sonríe con dulzura mientras se sentaba frente a ella

-Se supone que las mujeres dejan de ser una Geisha cuando se casan, ¿No?

-Sabes perfectamente que es una tradición familiar que no se puede dejar. Por cierto, vendrán tu abuela y una pariente algo lejana.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba. Amo a mi abuela, pero odio cuando se pone seria y dice "Azula, como mujer de la familia Himura, debes seguir la tradición y convertirte en una Geisha, así que deja ya esa estupidez de la universidad"-Imitándola.

-Si que la quieres Azula-Dijo su madre sin cambiar su sonrisa

-Que se vaya con su tradición a la punta del cerro. Lo siento mucho, pero Geisha no seré, me convertiré en una gran escritora y seguiré con la tradición de mi padre. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

-Como siempre, Aquiles esta en el dojo entrenando. Recuerda que como campeón mundial no puede perder el estado físico, debe dar el ejemplo.

-Lo se, lo se-Siguió comiendo su desayuno en silencio. Minutos después, ya termino y se levanto de la mesa-Gracias, ahora me voy.

-Que tengas un buen día en la universidad Azula-Se despidió mientras veía a su hija recoger sus cosas e irse del lugar.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, deja sus cosas en el suelo que consistían en su bolso, chaqueta, guantes, bufanda y una boina. Después de todo, ese día llovía y hacía mucho frío. Se puso primero su bufanda que era de color rojo y luego sus guantes, también rojos para que combinaran con sus zapatos, luego se puso su chaqueta para finalizar con su boina, ambos eran negros. Una vez que ya estaba lista y bien arreglada, pesco su bolso y se puso en la espalda para luego salir de la casa.

Solo camino unos metros ya que al lado de la casa estaba el dojo de su familia, uno pequeño ya que ahí solo se usaba para practicar karate. Era como todo un antiguo dojo de Japón, de color madera con el techo pintado de negro. Ella se había detenido al oír los característicos ruidos de golpes y patadas. Desliza la puerta y ve a su padre.

Se podía ver que era un hombre de un cuerpo en buena forma y atlético gracias al deporte que práctica, el karate. Nada mal para tener solo 37 años y llevaba el típico uniforme de aquel deporte. Azula había heredado de su padre, Aquiles, sus característicos ojos color miel, pero a diferencia de su hija, no se mostraban alegres, se veían serios, calculadores, dando un aire de superioridad y liderazgo, muy concentrados en lo que el propietario hacía. Su cabello era corto, liso y de color café, con muy pocas canas de compañía y un bigote pequeño y delgado.

-Buenos días padre-Dijo Azula con una sonrisa una vez que su padre dejo de golpear un saco de arena

-Buenos días Azula. ¿Iris despertó?

-Sí, me hizo el desayuno. La comida de mamá es deliciosa

-Tienes razón-Sus serios ojos se ablandaron solo un poco mientras una leve sonrisa dibujaba sus labios-¿Ya te vas a la universidad?

-Sí, ha enfrentarme al exterior.

-Que tengas un buen día.

-Gracias, adiós padre-Sonríe y se va corriendo.

Caminaba por las calles de Tokio con una sonrisa y con sus mejillas algo coloradas por causa del frío helado. Se detuvo unos momentos para ver algo que le llamo la atención en una tienda y oyó un par de mujeres comentaban sobre el frío mientras caminaban.

-…este frío es repentino. Esto no lo predijo ningún pronostico del tiempo.

-A lo mejor vendrá el _Carruaje de Hielo_

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sabes, aquella leyenda que es famosa.

-Ah sí, la que esta involucrada con la familia Himura…-Y ahí las mujeres se alejaron tanto que ya no se oía lo que decían.

-Carruaje de Hielo-Murmuro molesta-Puras patrañas.

Su familia no solo era conocida por ser de una larga tradición de Geisha y especialistas en karate (Su madre y padre son primos de tercer grado), sino también por una leyenda que se habla de más o menos 150 años, el _Carruaje de Hielo._ Se dice que aquel carruaje se llevo a una persona que se llamaba Maron Himura y era su tatara abuela. Pero para ella, eso solo eran estupideces que inventaron la gente para explicar su repentina desaparición.

Finalmente llego a su universidad, era una de las más prestigiosas de Japón y se llama Eiffel, aquel nombre lo sacaron de la famosa torre Eiffel de Paris, Francia. Caminaba por el interior del lugar, de vez en cuando respondía los saludos de algunos universitarios hasta que llegó a su casillero. Lo abrió y comenzó a guardar su boina, guantes y chaqueta, quedándose con su roja bufanda.

-Hola Azula-Oyó mientras cerraba su casillero.

Azula giro su rostro a su derecha y vio como se le acercaba una joven de alegres y activos ojos café. Su piel era blanca y muy bien cuidada. Y su cabello le rozaba los hombros con gentileza, moviéndose con gracia con ayuda del aire que emanaba ella para acercarse a Azula, delicadamente ondulado y de color castaño, adornado con dos simples orquillas negras.

Vestía una falda larga hasta los tobillos de color verde pálido y con un corte hasta las rodillas para que sus piernas se pudieran ver con libertad, unas medias transparentes y con unas polainas de lana encima del mismo color que la falda y le llegaba a las rodillas, un suéter café claro con las mangas holgadas y un chal encima de color negro que combinaba con sus zapatos. Su nombre es Sou Meiling y es de China.

-Buenos días Meiling-Sonríe-¿Te llamo tu madre?

-Sí, esta finalizando su siguiente película. Cree que estará listo para final del mes-La madre de Meiling es una gran actriz y su padre es dueño de una cadena de hoteles por lo que nunca están en casa y por eso ella decidió vivir en Japón.

-Ojala te venga a visitar antes de la premier

-Ojala-Como si no le interesará, no estaba segura de que lo haría-Cambiando tema, ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu admirador?

-Lo mismo de siempre, si en verdad ese hipócrita creé que perderé mi tiempo con él, esta equivocado

-Ahí viene-Anuncio mientras veía como se acercaba un chico musculoso y con la chaqueta del equipo de básquet de la universidad. Era pelirrojo, de ojos azules y por como andaba, parecía la típica persona arrogante que se creé el mejor y que nadie le dice "No"…Hasta ahora-Hola Hatake

-Hola Sou-Ve a Azula-Buenos días Azula

-Himura para ti-Directa y fría. Sus palabras hicieron que los amigos de Hatake silbaran emocionados, esperando lo que ocurriría a continuación.

-Vamos Azula, esa no es la forma en que debes tratar a tu novio.

-¿Novio?-Con sarcasmo mezclado con asco-¿Desde cuando yo salgo con idiotas Meiling?-Viendo a su amiga.

-Nunca-Sonriendo con ironía.

-Exacto-Ve al deportista-Si tú crees que yo saldré contigo, estás totalmente equivocado. Es más, esto pienso de la horrenda carta que me enviaste-Saca de su bolsillo un sobre rojo con su nombre escrito y, viendo al chico con ironía, no lo piensa dos veces y ante sus ojos rompe la carta en 4 pedazos y se lo lanza en la cara. Había llamado tanto la atención que muchos los veían.

-Llamando la atención como siempre Azula-Dijo Meiling divertida

-Gracias

-Escúchame bien-Hatake toma con brusquedad su muñeca derecha, pero Azula ni exclamo sorpresa o dolor en su rostro, se quedo como si nada-Nadie en la vida me dice que No y mas te vale cambiar de opinión ya. Estamos llamando la atención y no pienso ser la burla de todos-Hablo con frialdad y como una orden mientras las personas a su alrededor susurraban mientras lo señalaban.

-Y tú escúchame a mí. Primero, no pienso salir con un idiota que se cree un dios y que a penas me doy la vuelta, me engaña con otra porque yo no soy estupida. Segundo y final, siempre hay una primera vez para todo y mira, yo soy la que te dijo No-Sonríe mientras se suelta-Y fin del asunto.

-Maldita arpía-Iba a golpearla y eso hizo que los espectadores se sorprendieran, pero una fuerza se lo impide sujetando su muñeca.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces Hatake. Azula es una señorita inteligente y no tiene la culpa de que seas un Tarado.

-¡Robert!-Exclamaron Azula y Meiling con una sonrisa.

-Maldito Amane-Exclamo el pelirrojo mientras se soltaba para luego irse con sus amigos detrás.

-¿Estás bien Azula?

-Si, gracias. Pero sabes que no era necesario que me ayudes, podría haberlo detenido yo misma.

-Como caballero y tu amigo, no puedo permitirlo-Sonríe.

Robert Amane, era un apuesto chico de 18 años y amigo de Azula desde el jardín de infantes. No poseía músculos, pero es muy fuerte, especialmente porque toma clases de boxeo. Su cabello era corto, liso pero algo desordenado y rubio. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de serenidad con una pizca de amabilidad y brillaban de un color azul marino. Su piel era pálida, pero bien firme gracias al deporte que práctica.

Vestía unos jeans azules con un cinturón negro, unas zapatillas negras con unas pequeñas líneas blancas, una blusa blanca fuera del pantalón y desabrochaba los dos primeros botones porque le fastidia tenerlo tan pegado a su cuello, una bufanda del mismo color y para finalizar, una chaqueta negra de estilo smooking que le llegaba a las rodillas.

-¿Cómo esta Chris?-Pregunto la pelinegra a su amigo mientras caminaban.

-Esta bien, ayer corrigió 4 veces al profesor y te envía saludos

-Gracias

-Nada mal para un niño de 12 años-Comento Meiling divertida-¿Va a venir?

-Sí, nos estará esperando después de clases en la puerta principal.

-Que bien, oye Azula, ¿Sabes como detener este frío repentino?

-No vayamos a empezar, odio cuando me hacen esa clase de preguntas.

-Mira, mira, ahí viene Himura-san-Comentaba una chica a otra mientras ambas caminaban en dirección contraria a ellos-De seguro este frío es por el Carruaje de Hielo.

-A lo mejor ella sabe algo al respecto.

-O a lo mejor el carruaje viene por ella-Y ambas se ríen mientras se alejaban.

-Lo que hacen los ancestros-Comento la chica malhumorada-¿Qué no se dan cuenta que ese carruaje es solo una estupidez? ¿Una explicación que inventaron los viejos para explicar la repentina desaparición de mi antepasada? Estoy cansada de esta tonta leyenda urbana para que los niños sean obedientes y no salgan de noche.

-Vamos, vamos. Calma Azula-Le tranquilizaba su amiga.

-Estoy harta-Y lanza un suspiro-Y lo peor de todo es que viene mi abuela

-¿Viene Zaya-san?-Pregunto Robert para luego lanzar un silbido-Lo siento por ti.

-Gracias. Y viene con una pariente lejana que al parecer, ni mi madre conocía.

-Eso es raro-Comentaron sus amigos.

-Bueno Robert-Dijo la china mientras tomaba el brazo de su amiga-Aquí nos separamos, nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo.

-Adiós Robert

-Adiós chicas-Y se separan.

Las campanas de la hora del almuerzo sonaron. Azula y Meiling guardaban sus cosas después de haber terminado de anotar los datos del profesor como el siguiente examen que tendrían. Llevaron sus mochilas a la espalda y despidiéndose del sensei, salieron del aula. Caminaban tranquilas y animadas mientras se dirigían a la cafetería, pero para su mala suerte, al doblar uno de los pasillos, estuvieron cara a cara con Hatake y sus amigos.

-Déjame pasar-Advirtió Azula mientras intentaba pasar, pero era inútil.

-Lo siento preciosa, pero no-Respondió mientras tomaba con fuerza las mejillas de la chica con su mano derecha, lastimándola.

-Que la dejes-Dijo Meiling mientras le planteaba una patada en su rodilla y tomando rápidamente la mano de su amiga, ambas salen corriendo.

-¡Atrápenlas!-Ordeno el chico a sus amigos mientras se frotaba la rodilla.

-¡Bien hecho Meiling!

-¡Gracias, ahora corramos!

-Como peleadora, esto es humillante

-Recuerda lo que decía tu padre Azula

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Ya lo se!

Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a la cima de las escaleras y sonrieron aliviadas al ver a Robert abajo, esperándolas. Iban a llamarlo cuando Hatake tomo con brusquedad a Azula de sus brazos, lo mismo hizo uno de sus amigos a Meiling.

-Fin del juego

-¡Suéltenme!-Exclamaron a la vez, llamando la atención de las personas, entre ellos, Robert. Quien al ver lo ocurrido, corrió rápidamente para ayudarlas, pero…

-¡Prefiero morir que salir contigo!

-Como gustes-Y sin más, la tira por las escaleras.

-¡Azula!-Gritaron Meiling y Robert. El chico intento acelerar el paso para alcanzarla.

La chica cierra sus ojos asustada, esperando su fin. Pero se sorprende al sentir que algo cálido y blando la sostenía, impidiendo que se lastimara o muriera. Al abrir sus ojos se sorprende al tener su rostro frente y cerca de un chico que nunca había visto, aquella misteriosa persona había detenido su caída afirmándose del barandal de la escalera con su mano derecha y con su brazo izquierdo, la abrazo, manteniéndola pegada a su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunto mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie en las escaleras. Los amigos de Azula lo miraban sorprendidos, pero no más que ella.

-G-Gracias-Soltó al fin.

Examino muy bien el chico, definitivamente era la primera vez que lo veía en la universidad o en Tokio. Su piel era algo bronceada y por la forma en que estaban desarrollados sus músculos a tamaño mediano, dedujo que practicaba kendo. Sus ojos eran de un precioso y hechizantes ojos azules, pero al parecer, también brillaban de pura seriedad y también atemorizantes, como si quisiera ocultarle al mundo quien era. Su cabello era corto y alborotado, pero un mechón era largo, rebasando los hombros y lo tenía sujeto en una trenza y de color café claro.

Vestía unos pantalones de género, holgado y de color negro, una pollera simple, sin mangas y de color blanco, con un chaleco de lana del mismo color que le rebasaba las caderas, de mangas largas y lo llevaba desabrochado, su cuello era protegido por una bufanda negra y usaba unas zapatillas negras.

-Que bien-Sus ojos serios y temerosos, se fijaron en el que sostenía a Meiling-Suéltala-No fue necesario repetirlo dos veces, porque sus ojos lo asustaron tanto que de inmediato soltó a la chica, quien corrió hacía su amiga para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Robert también se acerco a ellos-¿Te crees valiente, verdad?-Viendo ahora a Hatake-Pero no eres más que un cobarde-Estaba hablando sin soltar las manos de Azula, quien sentía que todos sus sentidos estaban fuera de control solo por aquel simple tacto.

-¿C-Cómo se te ocurre llamarme cobarde infeliz?

-Atacar así a una chica es un acto de cobardía. Un hombre que trata mal a las mujeres, que piensa que no valen nada…No merece perdón.

Azula se había sorprendido ante sus palabras, pero más como sus ojos brillaron: Rabia. Era como si…Como si ya había pasado por algo así. ¿Qué ocultaba aquel chico? En cambio, las chicas se sonrojaron sorprendidas mientras exclamaban lo apuesto que era.

-Vuelves a tratarla así, o a otra mujer…-Sus ojos se volvieron tan fríos y serios que los amigos de Hatake se asustaron-Lo pagaras-Agrego sin una pizca de sentimiento que los amigotes se fueron asustados, dejando a Hatake solo, quien al notar eso, también se fue.

-¿Estás bien Azula?-Pregunto Robert

-S-Sí-Y ve a su salvador-Gracias, esto…

-Kyou. Mi nombre es Kyou Ichiro-Le dijo mientras una leve sonrisa invadía su rostro y sin perder su seriedad, pero fue lo suficiente para hacerla sonrojar y que las demás exclamaran emocionadas.

-A-A-Ah…-Trataba de decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían. Meiling libero una sonrisa al notarlo y Robert se puso molesto-Gracias Ichiro-san. Mi nombre es Azula, Azula Himura.

-¿Himura?-Una sonrisa divertida con ironía se ilumino de sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos-Ya nos veremos Himura-Y se va alejando, ignorando las atentas miradas de las personas, especialmente de las chicas.

-Es realmente lindo, ¿No Azula?-Dijo su amiga divertida

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir?-Y de respuesta, Meiling la refleja en un espejo

-Estas roja, ¿No será esto lo que dicen? ¿Amor a primera vista?

-¡¿Pero que tonterías dices?!-Exclamo molesta. Pero no era la única, Robert también lo estaba.- ¡¿Cómo puede gustarme alguien que solo vi 5 minutos?!

-Por algo se llama amor a primera vista-Sin dejar su divertida sonrisa.

-Tengo hambre-Molesta con ella mientras caminaba hacía la cafetería, queriendo dar fin al tema.

-¿Y cómo se siente tener un rival?-Viendo a su amigo

-No se de que me estas hablando

-Oh vamos, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Te gusta Azula, ¿No es así?

-Te equivocas-Molesto, pero la chica noto un leve rubor-Vamos a comer

-Los enamorados si que son unos tercos-Lanzando un suspiro de resignación.

Las clases finalizaron. Mientras Azula guardaba sus cosas, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar de oír los comentarios de los universitarios sobre ella y de la dichosa leyenda. Pero lo que más intentaba dejar de pensar, era en el misterio de sus emociones, del por que actuaron de forma descontrolada al cruzar su mirada con Kyou Ichiro, algo que jamás había sentido antes por ningún otro.

-Kyou Ichiro es un estudiante de intercambio, viene de Osaka-Oyó decir a su amiga.

-¿De Osaka? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Me metí a los datos de la escuela-Sonríe-Vive con su tío y tiene 19 años. Sobre sus padres…Bueno, de su padre no dice nada, a lo mejor deben ser divorciados.

-Su vida no me interesa Meiling y deberías dejar eso de meterte en los asuntos de los demás.

-Solo quería sus datos personales, incluso tengo su dirección-Sonríe.

-No me interesa. ¿Y Robert?

-Nos espera con Chris afuera.

-¿Qué le ocurre? Desde el incidente, ha estado molesto todo el día.

-Quien sabe-Evitando lanzar una risa

Azula cierra su casillero y ambas caminan, ignorando los comentarios de los demás, cosa que estaba fastidiando cada vez más a la pelinegra. Al llegar a la entrada, ven a Robert aun algo molesto y de brazos cruzados, acompañado de un niño de 12 años, cuyo nombre era Chris Amane, el hermano menor de Robert.

-¡Chris!-Exclamo Azula mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos

-Buenas tardes Azula-neesan-Exclamo tranquilo mientras una leve sonrisa invadía su rostro.

Para ser un niño de 12 años, no se comportaba como tal, lucía como una persona madura, incluso es tan inteligente, gracias a su memoria fotográfica, que estudia en casa ya que no le gusta mucho estar entre las multitudes y Azula siempre recurría a él cuando tenía problemas, era su consejero personal, cosa que al chico le gustaba porque lo que él más deseaba era verla feliz.

Lo único en que se parecía a su hermano era en sus ojos azules, pero él los tenía llenos de inocencia y sabiduría. Su cabello también era como el de su hermano, pero en vez de rubio, lo tenía negro. Y su piel era algo bronceada. Vestía al estilo ingles, su traje era negro y la blusa blanca, como una chaqueta roja que tenía encima para el frío que llevaba desabrochada y su cuello tenía una bufanda del mismo color.

-¿Cómo estuvo hoy su día?-Pregunto el niño mientras caminaban por las calles de Tokio, Azula lo llevaba de la mano.

-Veras Chris-Comenzó Meiling mientras le contaba todo lo ocurrido-Y apareció justo a tiempo el príncipe de Azula para salvarla.

-¡Meiling!-Exclamo su amiga sonrojada

-¿Príncipe?-Viendo a su hermano mayor-Ahora veo el porque estás molesto Robert-niisan-Sonriéndole levemente

-¡Tonterías! Estar con Meiling te esta afectando

-¡¿Pero que dices idiota?!-Se defendió la chica

-¿De qué están hablando?-Pregunto Azula confundida

-Eres muy ingenua Azula-neesan-Respondió el niño tranquilo

-¿Eh?

-Hace mucho frío-Dijo el niño, como si quisiera cambiar el tema

-Es verdad-Comento la pelicastaña

-¿Qué es lo que estará ocurriendo?-Pregunto Azula, pero al parecer el destino le respondió, porque por una fracción de segundos, cuando giro a su izquierda para ver el parque, se sorprende al ver el famoso carruaje. Cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos, ya no había nada-Fue mi imaginación-Susurro.

-¿Azula?-Pregunto Robert

-E-… ¡Estoy bien!-Sonríe-¡Descuida!

-¿Segura?-Ve como asiente con la cabeza-Esta bien

-Lo siento chicos, pero ya debo irme. O mi abuela me dará otro sermón aparte de la tradición familiar.

-Suerte-Dijeron sus amigos mientras la veían irse corriendo.

Azula estaba en su cuarto, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Le gustaba el kimono que debía usar para recibir a sus invitados, pero no le gustaba que lo usara por la tradición y darle más motivos a su abuela para convencerla.

Su cabello se lo había recogido de forma elegante y con el adorno de una pequeña pluma de pavo real para que combinara con su kimono, que consistía en uno azul oscuro, con algunos reflejos blancos, se dejo los hombros libres ya que le molestaba por lo que los tenía al descubierto (Y que su abuela se vaya a la punta del cerro si le dice algo al respecto) y las mangas le rebasaban las manos por algunos centímetros. El decorativo era de pequeñas plumas blancas y unas enormes plumas de pavo real que parecían como si tuvieran vida y estuvieran meciéndose en el traje. Se había puesto uñas postizas que parecían las garras de un animal salvaje, eran de color azul de base, con pequeñas gotas de colores de adornos y en ambos dedos índices, colgaba un pequeño arete que finalizaba con una perla.

-Te ves hermosa-Oyó al mismo tiempo en que la puerta se abría.

-¿Por qué tengo que recibir así a mi familia madre?-Cruzando sus ojos miel con los azules de su madre.

-Vamos Azula, ¿O me vas a decir que no te gusta el kimono que te confeccione?-Al ver como su hija esquivaba la mirada con un leve rubor, sonríe divertida-Lo ves, te gusta

-Eso no es el problema. No quiero darle motivos a mi abuela para que afirme su ridiculez…Sin ofender-Agrego rápidamente.

-Descuida, yo tome mis propias decisiones como tú ahora Azula. Yo quise seguir con la tradición, aún después de estar casada y si tú no quieres…No te voy a obligar y eso lo sabes muy bien-Poniéndose detrás de ella para que ambas se vean en el espejo-Aunque perdemos una gran obra de arte.

-No digas tonterías-Sonrojándose.

-Por cierto, esto es a último minuto. Tu padre invito a un amigo y va a venir con su sobrino, ¿No te molesta?

-Genial, más gente me va ha ver con esta cosa ridícula-Suspiro-Esta bien.

-Y ya llego tu abuela con el pariente misterioso. Se amable, ¿Sí?

-Si es que mi abuela no me saca de quicio, esta bien-Su madre vuelve a sonreír y ambas salen del cuarto de la chica.

Al reunirse con los demás, Azula distinguió de inmediato a su abuela de 56 años. Su rostro reflejaba que era una persona estricta y seria, y sus ojos eran de un cansado color azul. Su piel pálida se veía apagada y con pocas arrugas. Su cabello estaba recogido en un tomate alto (Lo tiene rebasando los hombros) y de color negro con canas de compañía, incluso más que Aquiles. Vestía un kimono simple de color negro, calcetines blancos y unas sandalias. Aquella mujer era Zaya Himura, madre de Iris y abuela de Azula.

-Hola abuela-Dijo Azula con una sonrisa, estaba tratando de parecer toda una "Niña ejemplar".

-Azula, haz crecido desde la última vez… ¿Y eso fue…?

-Hace un año abuela. ¿Y donde esta aquel pariente que vendría contigo?

-Ah si-La joven notó como su abuela hizo un gesto de desaprobación, como si aquella persona misteriosa no le cayera bien-Palas, ven aquí querida.

-¿Palas?-Murmuro Azula, con la rara sensación de haber oído ese nombre antes.

-¿Me llamaste Zaya-san?-Pareciendo una joven de la misma edad que Azula y acompañada por Aquiles-Estaba escuchando historias increíbles de Aquiles-san.

Azula miro a la joven y se sorprendió que era idéntica a su abuela, es decir, a como era Zaya en sus años de juventud y al verla, aumento más la sensación de haberla oído de algún lado.

Era hermosa. Su blanca piel, era como la de ella, como si fuera una frágil muñeca. Sus ojos eran azules como casi toda su familia y brillaban como nunca, eran una mezcla de alegría, inocencia, rebeldía y una pizca de severidad y superioridad. Su cabello negro acariciaba sus hombros con delicadeza como también unos mechones a su rostro y estaba recogido en un medio tomate con un broche que parecía estar hecho de diamantes.

Como Zaya y Azula, vestía un kimono, cuyas mangas holgadas y bien anchas, le rozaba con gentileza las muñecas, este era un azul oscuro que parecía morado y con blanco como si fueran la luz de una linterna. El decorativo consistía en diamantes, se podía ver diamantes como la de las cartas españolas y algunas pequeñas que estaban agrupadas, formando unas estrellas. También se había puesto unas uñas postizas como la joven, estas estaban pintadas de negro con algunas líneas blancas y cada uña tenía incrustada una pequeña piedra negra.

-Tú debes ser mi prima Azula, ¿No es así?-Sonríe-Soy Palas Himura y soy tu pariente por lado del bisabuelo Alphone que en paz descanse.

-Azula Himura. Es un placer Palas-Y en eso recuerda-Ahora recuerdo

-¿Eh?-Curiosa.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que te parecer mucho a la bisabuela Palas? Incluso tienen el mismo nombre-Sonríe

-Sí, ¿Verdad? Todos me dicen eso, ¿No Zaya-san?

-Sí-Con un tono que al parecer, no le gustaba mucho que relacionaran a la chica por su madre.

Estuvieron un momento agradable, Azula jamás creyó que encontraría a alguien que compartieran los mismos gustos. Cuando Iris y Zaya finalizaron de preparar la cena, oyeron como tocaban a la puerta.

-Debe ser tu amigo querido-Hablo Iris

-Tienes razón-Dijo Aquiles mientras se levantaba-Yo iré-Y se retira del comedor.

-Dime Azula, ¿Vas a la universidad? ¿Qué estas estudiando?

-Voy a la Eiffel y estudio periodismo-Sonríe-Ya que eso me ayudará mucho a ser una gran escritora y pienso seguir los pasos de mi padre.

-¡Eso es fantástico! Te deseo lo mejor-Sonríe.

-Ni hablar-Oyeron decir a Zaya-Azula no perderá su tiempo en tonterías, ella debe seguir con la tradición de Geisha-Ve a Iris-Me sorprende que no le pares los carros hija.

-Pues madre, Azula tiene derecho a tomar sus decisiones. No puedo forzarla a hacer algo que no quiere.

-Zaya-san-Palas, por primera vez delante de su prima, sus ojos mostraron seriedad-No te metas en los asuntos de Azula, si ella ya tiene claro que es lo que quiere hacer, pues que lo haga. No eres nadie para meterte, ¿Oíste?

-Sí Palas-Parecía esforzarse por decir esas palabras y no le gustaba para tener que decirlas o obedecerla.

-S-Sorprendente-Exclamo Azula-Nadie se ha atrevido a hablarle así a mi abuela, ni mucho menos controlarla.

-Ella no puede insultarme ni contradecirme…Por lo que más quisiera-Con una leve sonrisa de nostalgia.

-¿Eh?-Sorprendida y confundida.

-Atención presento a Ulises Ichiro, maestro de kendo y mi mejor amigo.

-Que modesto Aquiles-Dijo su amigo.

Ulises, al parecer, era más joven que Aquiles, no debía tener más de 29 años. Su piel era algo bronceado y cuerpo bien formado gracias al deporte que práctica y enseña. Sus ojos eran de color café, se podían ver en ellos una mezcla de sabiduría con alegría. Su cabello era corto, con algunos flequillos rozándole la frente, liso y rubio.

Vestía unos pantalones holgados de color rojo, calcetines azules pálidos zapatos negros y una pollera blanca con las mangas hasta los hombros. Sus manos sostenía lo que había usado para protegerse del frío: Una chaqueta negra y corta, unos guantes y bufanda, ambos de color rojo.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso Ulises-Se ofreció el padre de Azula mientras tomaba esas protecciones del frío y los colgó en un perchero.

-Gracias Aquiles. Y no puedo creerme que esta preciosura sea Iris, cada día luces más hermosa-Besando su mano derecha.

-Siempre tan amable Ulises-Sonríe.

-¿Y quien de estas adoradas jovencitas es Azula?

-Soy yo-Dijo la mencionada mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él.

-¡Como has crecido!-Abrazándola-¡La última vez que te vi, tenías 4 años y andabas causando revueltos en todas partes! Y ahora eres toda una mujer, de seguro debes tener muchos pretendientes.

-No me lo recuerde-Recordando su día en la universidad.

-¿Y tu sobrino Ulises?-Pregunto Iris.

-Ah si, ahora viene. Ven aquí Kyou y conoce a los anfitriones.

-¿Eh? ¿Kyou?-Recuerda el apellido de Ulises-¿No será…?-Rogándole a todos los dioses que este equivocada, que solo sea una coincidencia.

Pero no fue así, los dioses y el destino le dieron una mala jugada, porque con ellos se reúne un chico de ojos azules y cabello café. Sus facciones, como siempre, eran serias y esta vez, lucían tranquilos. Vestía en aquella ocasión unos jeans negros y un suéter verde pálido que le rozaba la cintura con las mangas largas y era holgado.

-Ichiro-san-Soltaron sus labios sorprendida, sin despegar su vista de la del chico, quien al parecer, no se había sorprendido de verla.

-Te dije que nos veríamos de nuevo Himura-Con una sonrisa irónica y leve.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, no recibí muchos comentarios, solo uno pero igual gracias ^^

Aqui les dejo el prox capi y ojala obtenga mas comentarios

Esta historia es 100% miiiiiio

**Capitulo 2: Lo que hay en el carruaje.**

Ambos jóvenes no dejaban de mirarse. Azula estaba sorprendida, en cambio Kyou estaba tranquilo. Al parecer, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo aquel encuentro. Palas miraba con algo de desconfianza aquel chico, algo en él lo hacía sospechar.

-Oh, ¿Se conocen?-Pregunto Iris

-P-Pues…-Trataba su hija de decir algo, pero la sorpresa aún le impactaba.

-Nos conocimos en la universidad-Explico el joven invitado

-¿Azula también va a Eiffel?-Pregunto su tío-Vaya sorpresa. Azula, ayuda a mi sobrino en todo lo posible. Te lo pido.

-C-Claro-Pudo soltar.

-Bueno-Dijo Palas mientras se levantar-Espero no sonar grosera, pero creo que la cena nos espera y si seguimos así, se nos va ha enfriar.

-Palas tiene razón-Apoyo Aquiles-Por aquí-Guiando a los invitados, pero Kyou se detuvo al estar frente a Azula.

-Himura, te ves muy bien con aquel kimono

-G-Gracias-Agachando su cabeza sonrojada-¿Cómo sabías que nos veríamos de nuevo? ¿Te lo dijo tu tío?

-No, él me dijo que veníamos cuando llegue de la universidad. Lo supe…-Toma gentilmente sus labios y con delicadeza poza sus labios de forma dulce. Aquel tacto provocó que Azula se pusiera más roja de lo que ya estaba-_De alguna forma_

-¿Eh? ¿De alguna forma?-Sonrojada

-_Ese chico_-Pensó Palas al notar algo en él que la hizo acercarse, interrumpiendo el momento-Vamos a cenar Azula-Su prima asiente y se adelante, dejando a ambos solos-¿Quién eres?-Viéndolo con frialdad

-Kyou Ichiro

-No juegues conmigo. Si eres uno de _ellos_, entonces te advierto que te alejes de ella.

-Me han hablado de usted Palas-sama y le aseguro que no soy de aquel bando.

-Te estaré vigilando-Vuelve a su compostura y se reúne con los demás.

La cena fue agradable y Zaya estuvo al margen de las conversaciones, no era de su agrado y eso no le gusto mucho a Palas, quien no dejaba de ver a Kyou de forma sospechosa mientras intentaba calmar la tensión de Azula hablando ya que la universitaria no dejaba de sentirse extraña y confundida por las palabras del chico.

-Visítenos cuando quieran, son bienvenidos

-Gracias por tu amabilidad Aquiles-Agradeció Ulises mientras ambos se estrechaban las manos.

-Cuida a tu tío Kyou-chan-Pidió Iris con una sonrisa

-Lo haré Iris-san-Inclinando la cabeza-Gracias por su generosidad.

-No hay de que. Cuida a mi hija en la universidad, ¿Si?

-¡Madre! ¡No le andes pidiendo esas cosas!-Sonrojada a causa de la vergüenza.

-Será un honor cuidarla-Respondió el chico, sorprendiendo a la joven.

-Cuídate Ky-chan-Dijo Palas con una sonrisa mientras se aferraba de su prima y los flequillos le ocultaban sus serios ojos, siendo Kyou el único que pueda verlos.

-Gracias Palas-Y tío y sobrino se fueron.

----

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Kyou Ichiro estuvo en tu casa?!

-Lo que oíste Meiling. Su tío es amigo de mi papá y él los invito a cenar, por lo que...

-¿Pero no te parece extraño lo que te dijo? Eso de que ya lo sabía y no por su tío

-¿Y me lo estás diciendo a mí? Yo estoy realmente sorprendida. Ese chico es extraño.

-Más extraño lo que le dijo a tu madre. Oye, ¿No estará actuando así para conquistarte?

-Pero que tonterías estas diciendo Meiling-Regaño-Él no parece esa clase de persona.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Pero en verdad…Aún sigo sorprendida por lo otro.

-¿Otro?-Confundida

-Ya sabes, lo de tu abuela y tu pariente lejana que por cosas del destino se parece a tu bisabuela.

-Es verdad, eso si fue sorprendente. Y más extraño aún es lo que me dijo, aún no le doy una respuesta-En eso oyó un ruido extraño proveniente de su ventana-¿Eh?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Espera, que creo que escuche algo-Deja el móvil sobre la cama, se acerca a la ventana y la abre. Al fijarse bien a su alrededor, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no gritar ya que creyó ver la sombra de un carruaje. Cierra sus ojos nuevamente y al abrirlos, ya no había nada-Fue mi imaginación-Suspirando aliviada mientras volvía con su móvil.

-¿Y? ¿Paso algo?

-No, descuida. Fue mi imaginación, últimamente ando viendo cosas.

-Ten cuidado, ¿Vale?

-Vale, bueno, te dejo que me voy a bañar-Se despiden y cuelga. Antes de irse de su cuarto, mira nuevamente la ventana por si volvía a aparecer. Pero al darse cuenta de aquella idea, sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa y se dirigió al baño, auto regañándose por su "Locura".

Lo que no sabía, era que en el techo de su casa estaba Palas, mirando la mismo lugar donde Azula vio la silueta con desconfianza y preocupación.

-Esto es malo… ¿Qué es lo que quieren de Azula? ¿Acaso…?

----

Al día siguiente, Azula salió de su casa abrigada, aún seguía el frío. Según los noticieros, era un extraño fenómeno que nunca nadie había oído antes por lo que no sabe cuando parará. Ella intentaba de no pensar en nada, solo en lo que tenía estudiado para el examen de hoy, pero los comentarios sobre la leyenda y su familia que oía no ayudaba mucho.

Cuando llego a la mitad de su acostumbrado recorrido, se detiene al ver a alguien que ella conocía apoyado en la pared de una tienda. Estaba mirando el cielo con su característica seriedad mientras su mano derecha sostenía su bolso. Al parecer, se había dado cuenta que lo observaban porque comenzó a agachar poco a poco su cabeza para luego cruzar su mirada azulada con los ojos miel de la chica.

-Buenos días Himura.

-Buenos días Ichiro-san. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Esperándote-Sin rodeos

-¿E-Es…Esperándome?-Sorprendida.

-Sí, ¿Te molesta?

-N-N-… ¡No! ¡Para nada!-Sacudiendo su cabeza en forma de negación-Solo me sorprendí, es todo-Tratando de no parecer avergonzada.

-Bueno, le hice una promesa a tu madre y con Hatake molestándote…Pensé que podría ayudarte.

-No es necesario que te lo tomes a pecho. No quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa, además, yo se cuidarme. Mi padre me enseño todo lo que sabe sobre el karate.

-¿Por qué entonces…?

-¿No lo use?-Sonríe-Mi padre siempre me decía "Azula, recuerda que debes usarlo solo para defensa. Ataca solo cuando es para proteger a alguien. Nunca lo olvides" Aunque me arrepiento de no haberlo usado en el momento en que involucraron a Meiling-Suspiro-Aun me falta práctica.

-Himura

-Dime

-…-Voltea para ver fijamente a la chica, penetrando su mirada en ella, como queriendo leer su mente-Se acerca

-¿Eh? ¿Se acerca?

-Ya sabrás-Y vuelve con su caminata, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Cuando pusieron un pie dentro de Eiffel, comenzaron a llamar la atención de los demás y los murmullos no tardaron en invocarse. Kyou la acompaño hasta su casillero y una vez que la chica lo abrió, unos brazos la rodearon para luego sentir un gran peso sobre su espalda.

-Buenos días Azula

-Buenos días Meiling

-Hoy viniste con tu príncipe.

-¡No digas estupideces!-Sonrojada.

-Buenos días Azula-Robert se hizo presente-Buenos días Ichiro

-Buenos días Amane-En eso notó algo en los amigos de la pelinegra que lo hizo sonreír levemente-Ustedes también.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntaron los 3 a la vez, confundidos.

-Nos vemos después Himura-Dijo antes de perderse de vista.

-Definitivamente es extraño-Comento la castaña

-Meiling

-Dime Azula

-Pesas-Su amiga aún seguía sobre ella.

-Cierto, cierto-La libera-Lo siento.

-¿Viniste con él?-Pregunto el muchacho.

-Sí, ¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada-Molesto, dejando a su amiga confundida.

-Alguien esta celoso-Dijo Meiling divertida

-No estoy celoso-Más molesto aún-Apresurémonos o se nos hará tarde.

-Vale, vale señor celoso

-¡Que no estoy celoso!

Azula había volteado para ver la dirección por la que se fue Kyou. Aún estaba confundida por sus palabras, por su comentario, Actuaba como si él ya sabía que ellos se conocerían…O como si alguien le hubiera hablado de ella. La pregunta sería… ¿Quién?

----

-¿Qué estas haciendo Palas?-Le pregunto Zaya al verla entre los árboles, viendo un extraño collar que colgaba de su cuello.

-Nada importante Zaya. Tengo dudas que quiero aclararme.

-¿Dudas? ¿Sobre qué?

-Kyou Ichiro-Respondió haciendo presión de la mano que sostenía el collar-Eh descubierto lo que me llamaba la atención y me preocupa.

-¿No estará relacionado con _eso_? ¿Con mi abuela Maron?

-Me temo que si Zaya. Y Azula esta involucrada, es más, tiene marcado el mismo destino que tu abuela.

-¡Pero se supone que eso había acabado! ¡¿Y qué pasa si Azula decide el mismo camino que Maron?! ¡Sería el fin de nuestra familia!

-Zaya, te lo dije antes y te lo repito: Azula toma sus decisiones y nadie más. Confió en que hará lo correcto y sea lo que sea que elija, yo la apoyo.

-¡Pero…!

-Te prometo ir con ella si decide ir y la cuidare bien, después de todo ella es…-Se interrumpe para ver nuevamente su collar-Volver allá después de tanto tiempo, ¿Eh? Eso si es irónico-En eso siente algo-Zaya, entra a la casa.

-¿Estas segura?

-¡Que vayas a la casa eh dicho! ¡No me contradigas y ve rápido!-Le ordeno alterada. Una vez que Zaya se fue, furiosa voltea para ver unos arbustos-¡Te ordeno a que salgas!

-Es bueno verla nuevamente Palas-sama

De entre los arbusto, salio una persona de edad avanzada, se veía no tener más de 70 años. Su cabello canoso (Como también su bigote y larga barba) lo tenía peinado hacía atrás, corto y liso. Sus ojos cansados eran de color negro y a través de ellos, se podía ver que era una persona gentil y leal. Su piel era opaca, algo bronceada y con algunas arrugas.

Vestía como todo un mayordomo: Blusa blanca, pantalones negros como la chaqueta que le llegaba a las rodillas y abrochado con solo dos botones, zapatos también negros y bien lustrados y una cortaba del mismo color.

-¿Qué quieren de Azula, Hefaistos?-Pregunto sin rodeos.

-Azula-sama, como Maron-sama quien en paz descanse, ha heredado el _Agua_.

-Lo supuse en el momento en que la vi. Entonces, si la están llamando, ¿Eso significa que…?

-Sí, se necesita de nuevo a los _Elegidos, a los de las 5 líneas._ En otras palabras, _ellos_ volvieron.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Maron…!

-Me temo que Agamenón logró liberarse dos años después y él logró finalmente liberar a los demás.

-Odio tener razón en este tipo de cosas. ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto Kyou Ichiro?

-Lo visite antes de que viniera a Tokio. Él ha heredado el _Fuego_.

-Eso explica su comportamiento, él ya sabe todo lo que esta pasando.

-Ahora mismo iba a ver el que ha heredado la _Tierra_. Pero decidí venir a verla cuando la sentí cerca.

-Dile a mi tía…Que voy si es que Azula decide ir.

-A la orden Palas-sama-Y el viento lo rodea, ayudándolo a desaparecer.

-Azula, ¿Qué es lo que harás?

----

Después de largas horas, finalmente las clases finalizaron para Azula y Meiling ya que hoy salían temprano las personas que estudian periodismo. Cuando salieron, se extrañaron el no ver a Chris ya que siempre los esperaba en ese lugar a las 1.

-Es raro que no este aquí-Azula estaba preocupada-¿Y si le paso algo malo Meiling?

-Tranquila, de seguro se le hizo tarde y ahora mismo esta viniendo como si estuviera en una maratón-Tratando de calmarla.

-¿Y si…Volvió a atacarlo el recuerdo?

-No pienses en eso. Te aseguro que esta bien y si aún no estas conforme, llámalo-Pero no fue necesario, porque a penas Azula sacó su móvil, oyeron el sonido de pisadas-Te lo dije, ahí viene.

-¡Chris!-Exclamo feliz de verlo corriendo hacía ellas. Tira sus cosas y lo abraza.

-¿Azula-neesan?-Sorprendido.

-Que alivio. Estaba preocupada, tenía miedo de que te haya pasado algo malo-Decía mientras lo abrazaba con firmeza y cariño a la vez.

-Esta ya parece su madre-Soltó Meiling mientras suspiraba-Estaba que le daba un ataque de nervios.

-¿Ataque de nervios? ¿Por mí?-Viendo como podía a la chica porque seguía en sus brazos-Lo siento mucho Azula-neesan.

-No digas eso. Me preocupo porque te quiero Chris, no lo olvides. Nunca lo olvides.

-_Porque te quiero_-Repitió el niño en sus pensamientos. Y le correspondió el abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de la chica-Gracias Azula-neesan.

-¿Qué te hizo tardar tanto Chris?-Pregunto Meiling

-…-No sabía que responder-Un anciano

-¿Un anciano?-Preguntaron ambas a la vez, viendo como asentía.

-Vas a recibir una visita esta noche Meiling y también mi hermano-Azula notó un extraño brillo en los ojos del pequeño-Y también tú Azula-neesan, la tendrás mañana.

-Chris…-Murmuro confundida y sorprendida.

El pequeño solo cerro sus ojos para girar su rostro hacía su derecha para ver la universidad, especialmente a alguien que estaba viéndolos en el tercer piso. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con las del misterioso, quien resultaba ser otro que Kyou.

-Por su mirada y por como me notó, significa que ya se lo han dicho-Murmuro el joven.

----

Meiling había llegado a su casa justo a tiempo ya que el teléfono estaba sonando. Deja todo en el suelo y corre a recoger el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¡Mi pequeña!

-¡Mamá! ¿Terminaste con la película?

-Sí, hace dos horas. Te llamo para saber como andas, ¿Todo bien?

-Por supuesto, de maravilla-Sonríe.

-Eso me alegra. Meiling, se que te prometí que iríamos a la premier, pero…-Meiling, ante esas palabras, sus ojos se oscurecieron y humedecieron, estaba esforzándose por no llorar-Mi representante quiere que vaya solo con mi compañero de la película, no cree que sea bueno para mí que el público sepa que tengo una hija.

-Ya me lo temía. Descuida mamá, será para la próxima. Pero vendrás a verme pronto, ¿Verdad?

-Haré lo que pueda, te lo prometo

-Debo…irme…tengo que…preparar la cena… ¡Adiós!-Y sin esperar una respuesta, cuelga. En el momento que dejo el teléfono de manos libre donde estaba, su mano sintió algo húmedo y cálido: Sus propias lágrimas-Siempre es lo mismo.

Sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella solo tenía 5 años y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con su padre, pero sola a la vez porque su padre casi nunca estaba por su trabajo y cuando estaba, no podía pasar unos momentos juntos porque debía trabajar.

En cambio, con su madre, casi nunca podía estar con ella y cuando lo estaba, el representante la mantenía en la habitación del hotel o en un remolque porque como la audiencia no sabían que la actriz era madre, decidió ocultarlo para mantenerla como "Pura" y la madre, no se opuso, cosa que a la joven le molesto.

Con los años, se acostumbro a estar sola y un día, cuando tenía 14 años, le dijo a sus padres que pensaba terminar sus estudios en Japón, que ya no quería estar más en China si los profesores la fastidiaban y sus compañeros la molestaban e insultaban, y ellos accedieron.

Una vez en Japón, había decidido mantenerse a la margen del mundo, sola, como de costumbre, pero luego…

_Flach Back_

_-¡Hola!-Oyó detrás de ella mientras preparaba su bolso para irse a almorzar. Voltea y ve a Azula con solo 14 años, su misma edad-Eres Sou Meiling, ¿No?_

_-Sou-sama para ti-Levantándose, quería alejarse de ella lo más pronto posible_

_-Vaya, te levantaste hoy con el pie izquierdo Sou-sama-Con una sonrisa. La joven chica se había sorprendido, esperaba que ella se enojara-Mi nombre es Azula Himura, puedes decirme Azula sin rodeos._

_-Como quieras, ahora déjame en paz._

_-Debe ser muy difícil, ¿No es así?_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Ser la hija de un empresario de hoteles que nunca esta contigo y de una actriz que te oculta al mundo porque obedece lo que dice su representante._

_-¡¿Cómo tú…?!-Sorprendida y furiosa con aquella chica._

_-Porque soy tu gran admiradora-Le respondió con una cálida sonrisa._

_-¿Mi…Gran Admiradora? ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque seguir adelante con toda esa expresión, como si nada…Es sorprendente. Yo habría huido, en cambio tú seguiste. Eso es de admirar Sou-sama._

_-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Tú…Tú no sabes nada! ¡No sabes como me siento!_

_-Es verdad, no puedo saberlo. Pero…Quiero estar contigo para saberlo y…Para ayudarte a olvidarlo. Quiero ser tu amiga y acompañarte siempre para que nunca más te sientas sola-Le ofrece su mano derecha-¿Me dejas Sou-sama?_

_-Meiling…Dime Meiling-Tomándola con gusto._

_-Lo que tú digas Meiling-Volviendo a sonreír._

_-Gracias…-Murmuro_

_Fin Flach Back_

-Que importa si tengo unos padres que no me prestan atención si tengo grandes amigos-Se dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro de las últimas lágrimas, pensando en Chris, Robert y su primera y gran amiga Azula.

-Buenas noches Sou Meiling-sama, heredera de la _Madera._

La joven se paraliza al oír a aquella voz pensando que era un ladrón, voltea asustada para luego sorprenderse al ver que frente a ella tenía a una persona de edad avanzada.

----

Era un nuevo día, el esperado domingo, día en que Azula no tenía que preocuparse por ir a la universidad o preocuparse por trabajos hasta las 6 y quiso aprovechar bien ese día. Una vez vestida (Botas de cuero y algo arrugadas de color rojo, una falda hasta las rodillas como al estilo de los uniformes del mismo color, un suéter con cuello de tortuga de color negro y encima, un blanco abrigo), pesca su bolso, se despide de sus padres y sale de la casa con la intención de ir de compras.

-Invitare a Meiling-Saca su móvil del bolsillo y marca el número de su amiga.

-Hola Azula, ¿Qué pasa?

-Hola Meiling, ¿Me acompañas a ir de compras?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Tengo…Que terminar un trabajo.

-¿Estas bien? Te oyes extraña.

-Tranquila, estoy bien. Bueno, adiós-Y cuelga.

-¿Qué le pasara?-Viendo su móvil.-Ni modo

-¡Azula!-La susodicha voltea para ver que era su prima Palas

-Hola Palas

-Te estuve siguiendo un buen rato. ¿A dónde vas?

-De compras, ¿Me acompañas?

-¡Claro!-Sonríe-¿Pensabas ir sola?

-Quería ir con Meiling, pero al parecer, ella no puede.

-Ah-Al agachar la cabeza, sus ojos mostraron preocupación y seriedad-¿Ella también?

-¿Eh? ¿Ella también de que?

-Nada, nada. No dije nada. A comprar hasta que no funcionen nuestros brazos.

-Tú lo has dicho-Sonríe.

Pasaron una tarde agradable, compraron hasta que era la hora del almuerzo y decidieron ir a un restaurante a comer. Una vez que tenían sus pedidos, comenzaron a hablar y comer hasta que el móvil de la joven sonó.

-Discúlpame un momento Palas-Y contesta-¿Diga?

-¿Himura-san? Soy Inoue, te llamo para decirte que olvidaste en el salón de Literatura II parte de tu trabajo de…

-¡Mi trabajo sobre Homero! ¡Oh no! Gracias Inoue, iré para allá-Y cuelga-Rayos, olvide mi trabajo.

-Ya terminamos de almorzar, ¿Por qué no vamos?

-¿Estas segura Palas?

-Completamente primita-Sonríe-¿Vamos?

Azula asiente y paga la cuenta. Salieron del restaurante y caminaron hacía Eiffel. Una vez que llegaron, caminaron hacía el salón de Literatura II y vieron a un joven algo despistado que los estaban esperando.

-Buenos días Inoue, muchas gracias por avisar.

-De nada Himura-san-Entregándole una amarillenta carpeta-¿Y quien es ella?

-Mi nombre es Palas Himura-Sonríe-Soy su prima. Es un placer Inoue-san y gracias por ayudar a Azula-chan.

-¿Y qué hacías aquí Inoue?

-Bueno, vine para terminar unas cosas para el diario de la universidad.

-Ah, ¿No te importa que te ayude?

-No es necesario

-Por supuesto que si, será mi forma de agradecerte.

-Muchas gracias Himura-san

-No es necesario que te quedes Palas, puedes irte a casa.

-¿Segura?-Ve como asiente-Esta bien, nos vemos en casa. Y me llevo tus compras, para que no tengas que cargar muchas cosas.

-Gracias Palas-Sonríe.

-Bye, bye-Se va.

Ambos universitario caminaron hacía el salón de prensa. Entraron y Azula se quedo de piedra al ver el gran desorden, habían muchas cajas en el suelo que apenas podían pasar y también en las mesas, una sobre la otra. Lo único "impecable" eran las máquinas que usaban para hacer el diario.

-Vaya…-Pudo soltar.

-Lamento el desorden Himura-san

-T-Tranquilo…

Y la joven quiso ayudarlo limpiando el cuarto, cosa que lo llevo todo el día. Inoue la ayudo una vez que termino con el diario. Ambos suspiraron de alivio una vez que terminaron y solo quedaba ordenar unas fotos, lo estaban ordenando cuando Azula repentinamente se detiene cuando ve una foto que llamo su atención.

-Esto es…

-El nuevo logotipo del equipo de fútbol.

-Sí…-Pero no fue eso lo que la impresiono o la hizo sonrojar un poco, fue el hecho de que en esa foto salía alguien que la hacía poner así-Ichiro-san-Susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo Himura-san?

-No, no dije nada-Con una sonrisa nerviosa. Una vez que logro engañarlo, saca de su bolsillo su móvil y con el, usa su cámara para sacarle una foto a la imagen de Kyou.

----

-¿Por qué diablos hice esto?-Alego Azula, viendo en su móvil la imagen del chico.

Era de noche cuando finalmente pudo irse. Estaba caminando por las frías calles con su vista puesta en el móvil, sus ojos no querían dejar de ver la foto de Kyou Ichiro.

-Me estoy comportando como esas tontas enamo…-Se interrumpe al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Sacude su cabeza de forma negativa mientras sus mejillas sentían el calor del rubor-Soy una tonta del verbo tonta.

Sus pasos la llevaron a la plaza, quiso tomar el camino más corto para llegar de una vez a su casa y dejar de sentir el misterioso frío que rodeaba Japón. Pero se detiene de golpe al oír detrás de ella un extraño ruido. Sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte y como pocas gotas de sudor recorría su rostro cuando aquel sonido se acercaba más, descubriendo que aquel sonido misterioso en realidad era…Galopes.

-N-No puede ser…-Susurro con miedo mientras oía esos galopes más fuertes, mezclado con un sonido que parecía ser un látigo-No puede ser…-Repitió.

Para convencerse de que solo era su imaginación, lentamente comienza a voltear, pero al parecer, el destino le jugo una mala pasada porque al voltear, se asusta tanto que no podía mover su cuerpo y al parecer, quería soltar un grito pero el pánico no le dejaba. ¿Por qué estaba así? Era porque veía como se acercaba hacía ella un carruaje de 120n centímetros más largo que un adulto y que era jalado por blancos caballos que eran guiados por una persona de edad avanzada que vestía como un mayordomo y por lo que se veía, no estaba para nada abrigado, como si el frío no le afectará Aquel carruaje estaba hecho de puro, pero solo de una cosa: Hielo. Era el legendario Carruaje de Hielo.

-Esto no puede ser verdad-Susurro asustada-¿Acaso voy a…Voy a…?-Sin poder soltar la palabra _morir._

A medida que se acercaba, Azula se sorprende más al ver que esos caballos blancos en realidad eran unicornios blancos, podía ver sus resplandecientes cuernos. El carruaje se detuvo cuando las puertas laterales quedaron frente a ella y retrocede dos pasos al ver como el anciano se bajaba.

-Tranquila Azula-sama, no voy a hacerle daño.

-¿Q-Quien es usted?

-Mi nombre es Hefaistos y estoy a sus órdenes-Inclinándose ante ella.

-¿Hefaistos?

-Déjeme presentarle a alguien-Se acerca a la puerta y la abre, mostrándole a la joven oscuridad total, pero algunos rayos de la luna entraron a través de las pequeñas ventanas por lo que podía ver una silueta que dedujo que era una mujer por la forma en como tenía cruzada sus piernas.

Aquella femenina silueta, en cuando se movió, Hefaistos se inclino nuevamente. Al bajarse del carruaje, la luz de la noche la pudo reflejar con claridad, sorprendiendo a Azula de tanta belleza. Aquella mujer tenía la piel tan blanca como la nieve, que parecía superar la piel de Azula. Su cabello era liso y blanco, se veía elegante y muy delicado, y era tan largo que le llegaba a los tobillos. Sus ojos (Cosa que la sorprendió mucho más) eran completamente plateados y por lo que pudo notar, aquellos ojos mostraban pura gentileza y bondad, también cariño, como si estuviera muy feliz de verla.

Vestía una blanca toga, con un poco profundo escote en V, las tiras que lo mantenían al cuerpo eran de finas cadenas de oro y también había una cadena de oro rodeándole las cadenas, era corto por arriba de las rodillas por adelante y por atrás era largo, rebasando los tobillos, como si fuera un velo. Sus pies solo llevaban unas sandalias que al parecer, también parecían hechas de oro puro.

-Mi nombre es Diana del clan real Artemisa.

-¿Diana? ¿Clan real?

-Soy la reina de Olimpy Snow.

-¿Ha dicho usted Olimpy Snow?

-Mi clan o familia son los gobernantes de mi planeta.

-¿Un planeta llamado así? Debo estar soñando.

-No estas soñando Azula-Sus labios mostraron una cálida sonrisa-Siempre eh querido verte frente a frente.

-¿Cómo?

-Desde el día que naciste hasta el día de hoy, te eh observado-Y gira su rostro a su izquierda, viendo fijamente unos arbustos-No vas a morir Azula, tu familia creo esa tonta leyenda para ocultar la verdad.

-¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad?-Diana no dejaba de ver aquel punto fijo.

-¿Por qué no se lo decimos juntas…Palas?

-¿Cómo?-Sorprendida, mira hacía la misma dirección y en efecto, Palas estaba allí, escondida.

-Hace mucho que no te veía Palas-Sonríe.

-Lo mismo te digo. Cuando te dieron mi mensaje, decidiste venir personalmente, ¿No es así?-Cruzándose de brazos.

-En parte ya que desde hace tiempo, decidí ser yo quien le cuente su destino-Y nuevamente fija su mirada en la joven-¿De que hablaremos primero?

-Azula-Viéndola con seriedad-La verdad es que yo no soy tu prima.

-¿Cómo?-Sorprendida.

-Soy tu bisabuela Palas.

-¡¿COMOOOOOOO?!-Fue el grito que invadió todo el parque.


	3. ¿Cuál es su decisión, herederos?

Bien, aqui les tengo el capitulo 3 de mi historia Original(Aunque no muchos lo leen ^^U pero no importa, sigo XD)

Es hora de que Aula sepa más secretos...y que los heroes tomen una decisión, de ahi el titulo...que haran?

**Capitulo 3: ¿Cuál es su decisión, herederos?**

Azula estaba con los ojos abiertos, boquiabierta, aun no podía creerse lo que oía y veía. No podía creer que el famoso carruaje que nunca creyó estuviera ahora mismo en frente de ella en vivo y en directo, a esa mujer llamada Diana que asegura ser la reina de un mundo nunca antes oído llamado "Olimpy no se que" y mucho menos podía creer que Palas, su prima, en realidad fuera su bisabuela Palas… ¿Acaso esto es un sueño o el mundo se volvió loco?

-Tú no puedes ser mi bisabuela, eres muy joven… Además, ella murió de un ataque al corazón, mi madre lo vio.

-Fue una farsa. Fingí mi apariencia y muerte para ocultar la verdad de mi verdadero ser: Soy inmortal.

-¿Cómo? ¿Inmortal?-Ya era oficial, el mundo se volvió loco.

-Zaya, Iris y tú podrían también serlo si despertaran su poder, pero Zaya se rehusó y cuando Iris nació, decidieron ocultar a futuras generaciones, por lo que tu madre y tú Azula nunca supieron que en su interior, poseen la inmortalidad y poder por parte de ella-Indicando a Diana.

-¿Por…Por parte tuya?-Viéndola finalmente de nuevo.

-Mas bien, por Apolo-Sonríe-Veras Azula, Maron fue una elegida para pelear contra los enemigos de mi planeta. Ella y cuatro personas más: Orihime Kanturou, Ray Amane, Sou Yi y Kentaro Ichiro. Maron, después de la batalla, no quiso volver a la Tierra y tu familia oculto su desaparición con la leyenda del "Carruaje de Hielo", es decir, el "Carruaje Dimensional"

-¿Carruaje Dimensional?

-Con este carruaje puedes ir a cualquier ciudad, país, planeta o universo-Tocándolo-Pero como esta hecho de hielo, tu familia le puso "Hielo" en vez de "Dimensional".

-Con este carruaje, mamá y los otros viajaron a Olimpy Snow-Continuo Palas con el relato-Y cuando la batalla termino, el carruaje los devolvió menos a Maron, es decir, a mi madre.

-¿Por qué quiso quedarse?

-Por Apolo-Hablo la reina-Se enamoraron tanto que no solo se quedo, sino que los dos se casaron y obtuvieron a Palas. Al casarse, Maron no solo obtuvo la inmortalidad, sino también su descendencia, quienes también tendrían poder por parte de Apolo y tu Azula, al ser la última descendiente, adquiriste los poderes de ambos, a lo que me refiero es que además aquel poder por parte de él, también adquiriste la línea Agua por parte de Maron.

-Es…Sorprendente… ¿Pero que tiene que ver ese tal Apolo contigo?

-Lo siento Azula, pero no puedo decírtelo. Lo sabrás más adelante, con el tiempo.

-¡Pero…!

-No quiero causarte muchas emociones, ya sabrás más delante, te lo prometo. Además…Las cosas son las emocionantes cuando las descubres por ti misma, ¿No?-Sonríe-Bueno, vamos a lo otro. Azula, como te dije antes, has heredado el poder del Agua. ¿Sabes algo de las cinco líneas?

-Sí, es lo que antes creía China, ¿No? De que el universo estaba formado por _Agua, Fuego, Tierra, Metal y Madera._ Es_ magia _Oriental.

-Exacto, ¿Ahora lo ves claro?

-Aún no capto nada.

-Azula-Esta vez, hablo su bisabuela-Maron heredo de las 5 líneas el Agua, Kentaro Ichiro heredo el Fuego, Sou Yi heredo la Madera, Orihime Kanturou la Tierra y Ray Amane el Metal. El mal nuevamente ha vuelto y los elegidos son los últimos descendientes de ellos porque aquel poder de las cinco líneas es hereditario.

-Creo que ahora ya entendí-Se da cuenta de algo-¿Dijeron que es hereditario? Y ellos tienen los mismos…

-Los mismos apellidos que Sou Meiling, Kyou Ichiro y los hermanos Chris y Robert Amane. Ustedes cinco son los nuevos elegidos.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Chris también?!

-Ray Amane y Orihime Kentaro se casaron. Son los antepasados de los hermanos Amane.

-¿Ichiro-san también?

-Él fue el primero que le avisaron. Luego fue Chris Amane, le sigue Sou Meiling y después Robert Amane, para luego finalizar en ti-Finalizo la reina-Y ahora Hefaistos te dirá lo mismo que a los demás.

-Si Diana-sama-Hablo finalmente el viejo mayordomo-Azula-sama, debe venir aquí en dos días a las nueve de la noche y decir si acepta o no ir a Olimpy Snow a pelear contra los Dark Warriors. Ellos también vendrán-Se inclina ante ella.

-Si decides venir-Hablo la joven reina mientras el viejo Hefaistos le habría la puerta del carruaje-Te estaré esperando ansiosa en Olimpy Snow-Y se sube al carruaje-Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo Azula. Adiós Palas.

El viejo Hefaistos se subió al carruaje y de un latigazo en el aire, los unicornios volvieron al galope, desapareciendo del parque junto con el medio de transporte en un haz de luz.

-Se que esto es repentino Azula-Hablo su bisabuela inmortal-Mamá paso por lo mismo, pero ella hizo lo que le parecía justo, decidió ir a salvar a esas personas. No te lo estoy diciendo para que aceptes, sino como una pequeña ayuda para que puedas decidir que hacer y para decirte lo que le pareció a ella correcto. Ahora es tu turno de decidir que es lo correcto para ti.

-¿No me puedes ayudar?

-¿Sería correcto? Azula, solo puedo darte un concejo: La mejor decisión es la que decide uno mismo.

-¿Se la enseñaste a mamá? Es lo mismo que me decía ella.

-Así es-Se da la vuelta-Es hora de volver a casa.

Al día siguiente, Azula no quiso ir a la universidad y tuvo que esforzarse mucho para convencer a sus padres, quienes estaban preocupados por ella y no solo por eso, sino porque también ella no había desayunado ni almorzado

-¿Segura que estas bien Azula?-Pregunto Iris mientras posaba su mano en la frente de su única hija.

-Estoy bien mamá-Sonríe-Solo no estoy con apetito. De seguro seré la misma de siempre a la hora de la cena.

-Esta bien, avísame si quieres algo, ¿Entendido?-Besa a su hija en la frente y sale del cuarto. Una vez afuera, Azula se levanto de su cama y vio fijamente la ventana.

-¿Qué harías en mi situación _Ta-Maron_? ¿Si tuvieras mi vida, habrías dicho que sí?-Sonríe levemente-Es verdad…Ella dice que Sí en todo.

Cuando fue la hora de cenar, la joven notó que el frío poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer en la ciudad y pensó que a lo mejor era porque el Carruaje ya se había ido finalmente a su hogar y no volvería hasta mañana. Cuando oyó como su madre le avisaba que la cena estaba servida, sonríe al oír como sus tripas sonaban nuevamente, era una señal de que estaba volviendo a ser la misma.

Bajo a la cocina y por primera vez desde lo ocurrido, ve a Palas, su bisabuela, y a su abuela Zaya. Le parecía difícil creer que la madre fuese más joven (En apariencia) que su propia hija, había algunas ocasiones, pero ellas se ganan el premio.

-Espero que ya te sientas mejor Azula.

-Sí abuela, muchas gracias-Sonríe-Buenas tardes Palas, ¿Te preocupe?

-Buenas tardes…Descuida, se por lo que estas pasando.

La cena fue algo silenciosa. Iris, Aquiles y Zaya hablaban aunque hablaban poco, pero Palas y Azula estaban en silencio absoluto, la primera era porque veía a su bisnieta mientras pensaba en lo que podría pasar a futuro y la última porque pensaba en que decisión debería tomar.

-Azula-Hablo su padre-Meiling y Robert vinieron a verte, pero como nos pediste, dijimos que dormías.

-Gracias-Murmuro para luego volver al silencio.

Después de cenar, ella pensaba ir a su cuarto a encerrarse nuevamente, pero en eso decidió cambiar de rumbo. Salio de su casa en pantuflas y camino hacía el dojo de su padre, abrió la puerta deslizadora, entro y la cerró nuevamente. Se quito las pantuflas, sintiendo el tacto de su piel con el piso hecho de madera y camino por el silencioso cuarto, viendo lo que tenía alrededor y se detiene al estar frente a una espada cuña empuñadura era de rojo marrón oscura y al final colgaba una cuerda amarilla, la funda que protegía el filo era de color negra con algunas líneas doradas. Se inclino ante ella y tomo la espada y la separo de la funda, viendo el resplandeciente brillo del filo que tenía un grabado escrito: _La fuerza de uno proviene del valor._ La contemplo durante minutos.

-Bisabuelo…-Deja la funda en el suelo con cuidado con la espada en mano, comienza a moverse con ella, con ágiles movimientos de kendo, sin importarle que accidentalmente pueda lastimarse en sus pies por llevarlos descalzos.

Era otro día y como no quería preocupar más a sus padres y como ya comenzaba a sentirse más animada, decidió volver a la universidad. Vistió un pantalón de tela de color azul y una chaqueta de saco del mismo color, una pollera negra con el dibujo de hadas, unos zapatos de tacón de color rojo marrón y un pañuelo blanco adornándole el cuello.

Al llegar a la universidad, por una razón todas las miradas eran para ellas, pero no le dio importancia. Abrió su casillero y comenzó a sacar y guardar cuadernos con el murmullo de la gente hacía ella como música de fondo y al cerrar su casillero, alguien le tapo los ojos. Lanzo un suspiro y se aparto.

-Hola Meiling-Viéndola.

-Vaya humor. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Apenas, lamento lo de tu madre.

-Ya me acostumbre, ¿Te lo dijeron?-Azula entendió de inmediato esa pregunta.

-Sí y no se que voy a hacer.

-Yo ya lo decidí, pero no te diré-Sonríe-Porque podría perjudicarte.

-Gracias, esto debo hacerlo sola-Vio pasar por el lugar a un chico que ella conocía bien-Con permiso, ya vuelvo.

Kyou Ichiro caminaba por la universidad. Vestía unos jeans azules con un cinturón negro y una cadena colgaba por el lado derecho, zapatillas blancas, una chaqueta de cuero de color negro que era holgada y rebasaba sus caderas, la tenía desabrochada por lo que se podía ver que tenía una pollera azul oscuro que era ajustada, mostrando las facciones de su cuerpo. Estaba alejado del mundo como siempre, pero en esta ocasión estaba más alejado debido a que sus oídos eran cubiertos por audífonos y tan atento estaba en su música que no notaba que lo seguían o que lo llamaban, por lo que se sorprendió cuando alguien lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo y mucho más al ver quien era la "atrevida".

-Himura-Quitándose los audífonos.

-Hasta que te alcanzo Ichiro-san.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué pasa?

-Ya lo se todo-Ve su expresión: Ninguna-Pero hay algo que quiero saber: ¿Por qué tan amable conmigo?

-Porque…No quería perjudicar tu decisión.

-¿Cómo?-Sin entender

-Si me muestro ante ti como lo hago con los demás, dirías sin pensar que "No", por lo que pensé que…

-Ya veo-Cortándolo-Te diré una cosa: Yo no soy esa clase de persona que dice que "No" solo porque una persona me desagrada-Le da la espalda-Eres un idiota Ichiro-san-Se va corriendo.

Su día en Eiffel fue normal y tenso. Cada vez que veía a Kyou Ichiro por los pasillos, rápidamente tomaba otro camino para no verlo o lo ignoraba alejándose a gran velocidad y eso no paso desapercibido para sus amigos, quienes comenzaban a preocuparse.

Cuando la universidad termino para ella y para Meiling. La china fue a su casa porque hoy debía limpiar, en cambio, la "geisha" rebelde fue a la casa de su amigo Robert para ver al menor de la familia, a Chris Amane. Al llegar, ve como el profesor privado del menor (Un hombre de 40 años, cabello negro con algunas canas abajo, liso y corto, ojos turquesas y piel algo bronceada y algo arrugada) salía de las grandes rejas negras de la residencia.

Se saludaron y el profesor le dio la pasada. No importaba la cantidad de veces, nunca dejaba de maravillarse con el elegante y hermoso jardín con hermosas plantas de todo el país y otras extranjeras, adornadas con una elegante fuente en el centro del jardín y con algunas blancas estatuas. Se acerco a la gran puerta principal de madera, tocó y en segundos le abrió un niño que ella conocía bien.

-Buenos días Chris-Sonríe.

-Buenos días Azula-neesan-Cediéndole el paso.

-Con permiso-Siguiendo la costumbre de Japón, la joven se quito los zapatos y se puso unas pantuflas rojas que le ofreció el niño, unas de miles que tenían para invitados- ¿Te esforzaste mucho Chris?

-Hai-Ambos caminaban hacía el comedor.

El comedor tenía una gran mesa en el centro, de madera de sauce y bien barnizado, las sillas eran del mismo tipo y con un forro de tela suave de color rojo, en total eran 15 sillas. Las paredes de color marrón claro eran adornadas con cuadros de paisajes, de naturaleza muerta y de copias genuinas de obras de famosos como Piccaso y Leonardo Da Vinci. En la cabeza del lado derecho de la mesa, había un par de cuadernos y un ordenador ya apagado, Chris los tomo y los dejo sobre un velador que estaba al lado de un gran ventanal que eran de esos que se deslizaban y podrías salir de allí como si fuera una puerta, y eso es exactamente lo que ellos hicieron.

-¿Por qué has venido Azula-neesan?

-Quise verte Chris porque…Contigo me siento más calmada y puedo pensar mejor.

-No sabes que hacer, ¿Verdad?

-No T_T –Y se dedicaron a hablar mientras caminaban, incluso le contó lo ocurrido con Ichiro.

-Ya veo…Tengo mucha curiosidad por conocerlo-En su mano derecha se pone un largo guante de cuero que le llegaba a los codos y silba. A continuación, un halcón sale de los árboles y se posa sobre el brazo protegido del chico-Hola Rabbit.

-¿En verdad? Creía que era una persona fría, pero buena por dentro, pero al final descubrí que en el fondo es un grosero bueno para nada.

-Aun te falta mucho por aprender sobre las personas Azula-neesan-Con una leve sonrisa mientras acariciaba a su halcón-Son las 5:30pm, te quedan solo tres horas y media para tomar tu decisión, ¿No es así?

-Sí… ¿Tú ya la tomaste?

-Así es, mi madre ya sabe todo esto y me apoya.

-Yo aún no le eh dicho a los míos. Ni siquiera se que hacer…

-¿Qué te dice la cabeza?

-Que si no voy…Muchas personas que no conozco podrían morir y eso sería por mi culpa y si voy…Voy a preocupar mucho a mis padres. Además… ¿Qué pasa si lo algo mal? ¿Si no soy tan buena como todos esperan?

-¿Y que te dice el corazón?

-Que lo correcto…Es ir y ayudar porque aquellos habitantes son _Amigos por conocer._

-Bien dicho Azula-neesan-Sonríe-Guíate por lo que has dicho y obtendrás tu respuesta.

-Gracias Chris, ya se cual es mi respuesta.

-------------------

En un dojo, se podía ver a Ulises dando sus clases de kendo a sus alumnos novatos mientras Kyou combatía con los veteranos. Todos los estudiantes admiraban al sensei Ulises y querían ser como Kyou cada vez que lo veían derrotar en dos tiempos a su oponente.

-Te falta por aprender-Dijo al acabar con otro.

-No otra vez-Dijo su oponente, estaba en el suelo.

-Y lo ha hecho de nuevo-Hablo uno de los otros estudiantes.

-Nadie puede vencerlo-Hablo otro.

-Solo Ulises-sensei y Aquiles-san.

-Aquiles-san tiene una hija, ¿No?

-¿Será tan fuerte como su padre o como Kyou-san?

-Dejen de hablar y que venga otro-Ordeno el sobrino del sensei con su característica seriedad y frialdad, mirándolos a todos con desprecio, como si ellos no valieran de su tiempo.

-¡H-…Hai!-Titubearon y uno se atrevió a ir.

-Este Kyou lo esta haciendo de nuevo-Dijo su tío mientras lo miraba con resignación-Ojala se enamore algún día, a lo mejor así se ablanda un poco.

-Con tal que no lo metas con mi hija

-¿No me digas que eres un padre sobre protector Aquiles?-Pregunto burlón mientras se cruzaba de brazos-¿O acaso no confías en mi sobrino?

-Si serás… ¿Cómo esta Kumiko?

-Mejor…El doctor dijo que había un progreso, era poco, pero aun así…

-¿Y que opina Kyou?

-Se comportó como ahora, actuó como si no le importara, pero se que no es así. Lo único que quiere ese chico es ver a Kumiko de nuevo.

-Aquiles-sensei-El joven mencionado ya había acabado con otro y se había acercado a ellos para saludar al padre de Azula con una respetuosa reverencia.

-Buenas tardes Kyou, ¿Cómo te va en la universidad?

-Muy bien, gracias.

-Espero que te estás llevando bien con mi hija.

-…-No respondió, se quedo en silencio mientras recordaba lo ocurrido con ella.

-Hablando de ella, ¿Cómo esta Aquiles?

-Pues extraña…Desde que volvió con su prima del parque hace dos días anda muy extraña…Me preocupa.

-Descuide señor…Himura esta bien…La eh visto en la universidad hoy y luce…Luce… Solo esta pensativa.

-¿Sabes algo?

-Podría decirse, pero le pido que me disculpe porque no puedo hacerlo…

-Descuida, confió en mi hija.

-Disculpen, voy a volver con las prácticas-Vuelve a hacer una reverencia y vuelve con los estudiantes.

-Amor, amor…Aquí se huele el amor.

-Ulises-Regaño.

-Y si fuera cierto, ¿Qué? ¿Lo prohibirías?

-Jamás haría algo que estuviera en contra de mi hija y eso lo sabes bien.

-Pero que padre taaaaan dulce.

-Cállate.

------------------------

La noche era lluviosa, pero por suerte no había viento. Azula estaba poniéndose guantes, bufanda, abrigo largo hasta los tobillos con botones grandes y una boina de lana, todo de color azul oscuro. Pesco unas botas negras y con ella en sus manos sale de su habitación. Bajo las escaleras y después de despedirse de sus padres, se pone las botas, pesca su paraguas y sale de la casa para ver que Palas la esperaba.

Notó que ella solo vestía unos jeans azules oscuros, una boina negra y una pollera blanca sin mangas con el ombligo al descubierto, estaba completamente descalza y no andaba abrigada, pero si llevaba consigo un paraguas.

-Me gusto mucho ser tu prima-Dijo cuando Azula se detiene frente a ella.

-¿Puedo seguir llamándote Palas a secas?-Sonríe.

-Por supuesto-Devolviéndole la sonrisa-Bisabuela Palas me hace sentir muy vieja

-Es que lo eres, se supone que tienes…En realidad, no se cuanto años tienes.

-Te sorprenderías.

-Anda dime.

-Tengo 190 años.

-¡¿COMO?!

-Te dije que te sorprenderías. Será mejor que no sepas las edades de los habitantes de Olimpy Snow…Cambiando tema, ¿Ya sabes que decisión tomar?

-S-S-…-Logra salir del asombro-¡Si!-Grito mientras asentía-Y prometo no arrepentirme

-Sea lo que sea, yo te apoyo.

-Gracias-Y comenzaron a caminar

No volvieron a cruzar palabras por lo que el camino al parque fue en absoluto silencio. Veían como las gotas caían al suelo a velocidad máxima y como algunas golpeaban con violencia ambos paraguas para luego deslizarse en ellas con sutileza. A pesar que no había viento, hacía tanto frío que la nariz y mejilla de Azula estaban algo coloradas, en cambio, Palas estaba como si nada, era como sino le afectara para nada el frío y la lluvia.

Llegaron al punto de reunión cuando solo faltaba cinco minutos y vieron que allí estaban Meiling y los hermanos Amane, Kyou aún no llegaba. La china estaba abrigada igual que Azula, incluso tenía su propio paraguas. Robert llevaba una chaqueta, bufanda y también con un paraguas, en cambio Chris, no estaba ni abrigado ni protegido por uno.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre venir así Chris?!-Acercándose preocupada-¿Por qué no lo ayudaron?

-Se rehusó-Respondieron.

-Hasta mamá se lo pidió, pero siguió negándose.

-¡¿Acaso quieres tener neumonía y preocuparnos a todos?!-Regañándole al niño empapado.

-…-Se quedo en silencio, viendo como ella los cubría a ambos con el paraguas de la chica-Sabes que me gusta sentir la lluvia, Azula-neesan.

-Lo se, pero no quiero que te enfermes-Quitándose sus guantes para ponérselos al pequeño-Me preocupo por ti.

-Entonces… ¿Te pondrás mal si yo me enfermo?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Me sentiría terrible si algo malo te sucede!

-Gomen Azula-neesan-Susurro, sintiendo en sus manos el calor de los guantes de la chica.

-Muy bonito-Oyeron.

-Ya llego el indeseado-Susurro Robert.

-No seas así-Le regaño Meiling-Él no tiene la culpa de que seas celoso.

-¡No empieces!

-Robert tiene razón, así que no lo molestes Meiling.

-¿Azula?-Dijeron sus amigos sorprendidos.

-Al parecer, te molesto mi comentario-Vestía unos jeans negros, sweeter blanco y una chaqueta verde. Como el pequeño, el no llevaba algo que lo protegiera de la lluvia por lo que las gotas de agua acariciaban con sensualidad su rostro y otras caían gentilmente de los cabellos café del chico, incluso en su trenza.

-Y no sabes cuanto idiota.

-Lamento mucho decepcionarte-Sintió que alguien lo miraba y ese alguien era Chris-Buenas noches pequeño.

-Mi nombre es Chris Amane, soy el hermano menor de Robert.

-Un placer, soy Kyou Ichiro-Haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza.

-Eres tal como me lo imagine…-Sonríe-Deberías mostrarlo más seguido.

-Eso es algo que no puedo hacer Amane.

-Dime Chris, será muy confuso si me llamas a mi y a mi hermano por los apellidos.

-¿De que están hablando estos dos?-Pregunto Meiling.

-Ni idea-Respondieron sus amigos.

-Robert-Hablo Palas-Te felicito, tienes un gran hermano-En ese momento, la lluvia dejo de caer SOLO sobre ellos, como si estuvieran protegidos por una barrera-Ya llegaron-Murmuro.

Entre ellos cayó una blanca semilla del tamaño de una mano humana adulta y cuando se abre, comienza a salir, como si la semilla fuera un agujero o un túnel, unicornios blancos y después el carruaje, siendo manejado por Hefaistos, quien vestía igual que la última vez.

-¡Que entrada!-Exclamaron sorprendidos Robert, Meiling y Azula.

-Presumido-Dijeron Palas y Chris. Ellos y Kyou fueron los únicos que no se sorprendieron por la gran entrada.

-Buenas noches _Elegidos_-El viejo se bajo y se inclino ante ellos-Me alegra mucho verlos a todos y a usted también Palas-sama.

-Gracias Hefaistos-Sonrió la aludida.

-Eh venido para entregarle a Diana-sama sus respuestas-Y acto seguido, aparecen frente a ellos Diana en forma de holograma.

-Me alegra mucho ver a los elegidos en persona y ver nuevamente a Palas y a Azula. Lamento no estar allí en estos momentos, pero tengo que atender una junta.

-No te preocupes, ya conoces a esos locos, especialmente Osiris y Seth-Tranquilizo Palas.

-Azula, ¿Tu prima sabe de esto?-Pregunto su amiga asombrada.

-Ella vivió allí un tiempo y…Ella no es mi prima. Es…Mi bisabuela.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Exclamo ella y los Amane.

-Soy Palas, la hija de Maron y la bisabuela de Azula, es un placer-Sonríe como si nada.

-Hefaistos-Dijo la reina y el viejo saco del carruaje una caja de oro puro que tenía tallado algunos dibujos. Lo abre y ven cinco esferas-Estas esferas son sus armas, su centro de poder. Si deciden ayudar, entraran en ustedes, se fusionaran con su corazón y como si fuera un dispositivo, sus poderes se activaran.

-¿Qué tipo de armas serán?-Pregunto Kyou.

-Eso dependerá de su corazón, valor y habilidad-Respondió Palas por la reina.

-Me alegra que no olvides tus enseñanzas Palas.

-Sí, sí…Lo que sea.

-Ahora, sus decisiones por favor… ¿Chris Amane?-Fijando su mirada en el pequeño de 12 años, Azula hizo lo mismo.

-Voy a ir-Respondió-Quiero ir y…Ayudar a esas personas-Sus palabras hicieron que una de las esferas, una que era de color café, comenzó a elevarse para luego entrar en el pecho de Chris, más explícitamente, en su corazón.

-Bienvenido Chris Amane, heredero de la Tierra.

-Chris…-Susurro Azula preocupada.

-Se que hago lo correcto Azula-neesan.

-¿Robert Amane?-Esta vez pregunto Hefaistos.

-Iré, además no puedo dejar solo a mi hermano, me matarían.

-Mentiroso, solo quieres ir a ayudar-Dijo el pequeño mientras la esfera de Robert, una de color plateado entraba en el mayor.

-Oh cállate.

-Bienvenido Robert Amane, heredero del Metal-Vio a la siguiente-¿Sou Meiling?

-¿Rechazar la oportunidad de ir a un mundo jamás visto a salvarlo del mal? ¿Están locos? ¡Por supuesto que voy!-Sonríe. Su esfera que era de color verde claro, entro dentro de la chica, una vez adentro, Meiling lanza una leve sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿Kyou?-Hablo nuevamente la reina, penetrando sus ojos en él.

-Acepto seguir con esta tradición-Su esfera de color roja se fue acercando a él y entro en su pecho.

Ahora solo quedaba una esfera, una de color azul, la que representaba el agua y que esperaba la respuesta de su ama. Azula mirada la esfera detenidamente, y decidida, miro a la reina Diana, ignorando las miradas de los demás sobre ella.

-Tengo miedo…No se que va ha pasar a partir de ahora, a lo mejor no seré tan buena como todos esperan y…Alguien podría morir por mi culpa, pero…Lo más importante es lo que me dice el corazón y este me dice que debo ir y ayudar. No dejan de ser seres vivos y si no ayudo…Seré el peor ser humano que existe.

-Felicidades Azula-Dijo Diana con una sonrisa. Acto seguido la esfera azulada comienza a moverse y se introduce en el interior de la chica-Te pareces a Maron, ella dijo exactamente lo mismo. Muy bien…Ya tenemos a nuestros _Elegidos de las 5 líneas._

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Pregunto Robert.

-Tómense una semana-Fue la respuesta-Reúnanse aquí en una semana y vendrán a Olimpy Snow.

-------------

y Eso seria, las decisiones ya fueron tomadas, su destino ya ha girado desde el momento de tales palabras...como sera todo ahora?


	4. Una semana para decir Adiós

**Capitulo 4: Una semana para decir Adiós.**

Azula estaba de pie en la reconfortante sala de su hogar y detrás de ella estaba su bisabuela Palas, apoyada en la pared. La joven universitaria relucía con un vestido marrón oscuro sin mangas y por arriba de las rodillas, su cadera era rodeada por un delgado cinturón de cuero negro y su cuello adornado por una larga cadena hasta los pechos que terminaba en el perfil de un zorro, unas polainas grises hasta las rodillas y zapatillas negras.

Delante de ella tenía una ventana que le permitía ver los árboles y una parte del gran dojo familia. Entre la ventana y ella estaba un ancho y elegante sofá rojo y allí estaban sus padres Iris y Aquiles Himura, también estaba su abuela Zaya, los tres lucían preocupados. Azula largo un suspiro y hablo:

-Yo…Quería reunirlos porque…En tres días…Me voy-Sí, habían pasado 4 días desde que tomaron la decisión de ir a salvar otro universo, el hogar de Maron y Palas.

-¿De qué estas hablando Azula?-Pregunto su madre realmente confundida.

-Espero que tengas un buen motivo para hablar así jovencita-Reclamo su abuela.

-Zaya, no la interrumpas-Ordeno su madre Palas.

-Azula, habla por favor-Rogó su padre.

-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, nuestro antepasados crearon la Leyenda del Carruaje para explicar la desaparición de mi bisabuela Maron cuando en realidad…-Penetro su mirada azulada con la de Zaya-Fue a un mundo llamado Olim…

-¡Basta!-Grito su abuela poniéndose de pie.

-¡Silencio Zaya y déjala hablar!

-¡No madre! ¡Ella no hará lo mismo que mi abuela!

-¿Madre?-Pregunto Aquiles.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre madre?-Quiso saber Iris.

-Que Azula no ira a ningún lado.

-Si iré abuela, iré a ese lugar y…

-¡Y no volverás nunca más! ¡¿Crees que estamos en tiempo de creer en leyendas?! ¡La gente creerá en cualquier cosa! ¡Nuestra reputación se arruinara!

-¡¿Es más importante la reputación que lo justo?!

-¡Por supuesto que…!-Se callo, no sabía que responder y vio a Palas-Madre…Pero favor…Ayúdame.

-Lo siento Zaya-Se acerca a su hija y la abraza en un intento de consuelo, aquel abrazo llamado "Maternal"-Azula es toda una mujer. Ella tomo su decisión y nosotros no somos nadie para intervenir, recuerda lo que te dije cuando eras pequeña. Azula, termina de hablar con tus padre-Le ordeno mientras se llevaba a Zaya.

Ambas se fueron. Azula se sentó entre sus padres y ocupó tres horas del día para contarles todo. Su padre apoyó su mano izquierda en los cabellos de su hija y la apoyó cien por ciento, su madre derramo lágrimas y la abrazo, susurrándole una y otra vez que tuviera cuidado.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?-Era un tono frío y cruel.

-Soy la hija de tu clienta, no tuya. Así que no tienes derecho de a hablarme así. Quiero hablar con mi madre-Meiling hablaba por teléfono con el representante de su madre.

-Esta ocupada en una entrevista.

-¿Y por eso le quitaste su móvil? Para no arriesgarte, ¿Verdad?

-Cállate y di lo que quieres.

-Dile que me llame, necesito hablar con ella-Y cuelga.

Logro no llorar y le lanzo maldiciones a ese hombre. Se desvistió en el baño y se dio una larga ducha, sentía como el agua corría por todo su cuerpo como si cada gota la liberará de todos sus problemas y estrés. Salio con una bata azul pálido que le llegaba a las rodillas y era de seda, paso por la cocina y el reloj le mostró que eran las 6:00.

-Si que estuve mucho tiempo-Susurro. Su cabello seguía mojado por lo que estaba bien pegado a su cuerpo. Oyó el sonido del teléfono y corrió para contestarlo-¿Mamá?

-Hola Mailing. ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

-Mamá, yo…Yo…A futuro la universidad te va a llamar…para preguntar por mi ausencia, pero…Yo…

-¿Por qué viene eso? ¿Acaso vas a irte? ¿A dónde?

-No…puedo decírtelo porque…No me lo creerías…Solo te pido…Que confíes en mí y que estaré bien.

-Hija, esto no esta bien. No puedes irte así como así.

-Tampoco…esta bien…que me ignores y pongas a tu representante antes que a mí.

_Lo dije…Lo dije… _Pensaba _¿Podré seguir con esto?_

-¿De que estas hablando?

-_Lo siento hija pero él no quiere que se sepa de ti, piensa que no es bueno para mí_-Respondió_-Lamento mucho que tengas que quedarte en el remolque. Lamento no ir a tu obra de teatro. Lamento no llevarte a la premier_-Imitaba todo lo que su madre le decía a través de los años ahogándose en sus lágrimas-Acéptalo madre…Tú me estas dejando a un lado por ese estúpido.

-Meiling…-La joven mencionada sentía que aquel tomo era de tristeza-Lo siento…

-Eso no basta madre y lo sabes. Me iré dentro de 3 días y no se cuando regrese, pero te prometo que te avisare a ti primero y después a papá. De seguro se va a molestar mucho cuando se enteré que me voy. Adiós-Cuelga-Aunque…no se si volveré…con vida…-Se abraza cayendo de rodillas y grita en llanto.

* * *

-¿Dijeron que si?-Pregunto una mujer que estaba frente a una pequeña mesa de madera barnizada y circular, estaba tomando el té.

-Si madre-Respondió Robert-Lamento no decirlo antes.

-No te preocupes. ¿Estas asustado mi pequeño Chris?

-Un poco-Los hermanos estaban uno a cada lado de su madre.

-Tranquilo hijo mío, yo tengo fe en ustedes. El poder de nuestros antepasados corre por sus venas.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu caso de homicidio?

-Excelente, mi cliente salio inocente, después de todo…Yo nunca me equivoco.

-¿Y sobre tu nuevo libro?-Pregunto el mayor.

-Me faltan tres capítulos, lastima que no podrán leerlo antes de que se vayan.

-Te echare de menos Oka-san-Soltó Chris al abrazarla, lo mismo hizo Robert.

-Yo también los voy a echar de menos mis pequeños-Al sentir en ambas mejillas los labios de sus hijos, los rodeo a ambos con sus brazos-Muchísimos-Lágrimas corrieron su rostro.

-Oka-san no debe llorar.

-Chris tiene razón porque regresaremos madre.

-No podemos dejarte sola en esta enorme casa, lleno de…sus recuerdos…de…El.

-Gracias hijos míos. Chris…No te asustes…Cuando ese recuerdo te invada…Robert, cuida de tu hermano.

-Así lo haré-Dijeron.

* * *

-Me sorprende que quisieras venir Kyou.

-También tengo derecho a verla, ¿No?

-…-Sonríe-Kumiko estará muy feliz al saber que su hijo vino a verlo

Detuvieron su caminata al estar frente a una puerta blanca con un cartel que decía "Kumiko Ichiro". Entraron y vieron solo una cama y en ella, había alguien durmiendo. Una mujer de 27 años que estaba profundamente dormida, con nada se despertaba. Tenía su piel algo bronceada y su cabello le llegaba a los codos, liso y era de color café como el de Kyou, pero más claros.

Estaba unida a unos cables que terminaba en unas maquinas que la mantenían en el mundo de los vivos. Así es, Kyou y su tío Ulises estaban en un hospital y Kumiko era la madre del universitario. Y su madre se encontraba en estado de coma.

-Hola Kumiko, esta vez vine con Kyou, de seguro estas feliz-Tomando la mano de la durmiente.

-Hola madre, tu hermano me cuida muy bien, así que no te preocupes-Ulises notó algo en su único sobrino.

-¿Qué te ocurre Kyou?

-Yo…Hace días, yo…Le dije algo cruel a Himura.

-¿Te refieres a Azula-chan?-Ve como asentía.

-Yo…-Y le cuenta lo ocurrido-Se sintió muy dañada, incluso sigue enojada.

-Ay Kyou…Hay veces que no se que hacer contigo. Tú dices que lo último que quieres es parecerte a esa persona, pero si sigues así, te parecerás a su sombra.

-Lo se, pero es que yo…No lo se, estoy confundido.

-Bueno, espero…Que en tu viaje…Aprendas muchas cosas, especialmente…Crecer.

-Gracias tío-Ambos se sonríen al otro levemente.

Estuvieron otras horas más allí y se fueron. Salieron del hospital y caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, pero antes de volver a casa pasaron por un supermercado para comprar lo que les hacía falta. Después de muchas cosas, llegaron a su hogar al atardecer.

Kyou no perdió un segundo más y de inmediato fue a su habitación, se tendió en su cama de espada y paso el tiempo viendo distraídamente el techo. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a nublarse la vista, terminando en caer en un profundo sueño…O más bien, un recuerdo de pesadilla.

_Flash Back_

_-¿Te gusta Kyou-chan?_

_-Hai-Sonríe-Eres muy buena en el piano mamá._

_Kyou, de cinco años, estaba sentado frente a un negro piano con su madre sentada al lado. Le gustaba mucho oírla tocar aquel instrumento y ese rostro hermoso la hacía parecer un ángel._

_Pero el pequeño se asusta por la forma brusca en que la puerta se abrió y se aterra al ver quien era, nada menos que su padre, el hombre que más temía y odiaba en el mundo. Quería hacer algo, pero su madre se adelanto levantándose y dirigiéndose a su marido para rogarle que se calmara, pero de respuesta, él la jalo del cabello con brutalidad y con su mano libre la golpea en el rostro. La lanza al suelo y comienza a caminar hacía su hijo Kyou, quien estaba tan asustado que no podía moverse._

_-No…Kyou no hizo nada…-Susurro Kumiko mientras intentaba levantarse._

_-Niño estúpido…No debiste nacer-Pesca su cabeza para golpear a su propio hijo en el piano, provocando que a Kyou le comenzara a salir sangre._

_Fin Flash Back._

Kyou despierta de forma sobresaltada. Su respiración era agitada y frías gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo y se llevo sus manos al cabello en un intento de entrar en calma.

-¿Siempre tiene que ser así?

* * *

-¿Por qué tengo que ir a la Okiya para una absurda fiesta de geishas?-Alego Azula mientras su madre le mostraba toda clase de kimonos.

-Vamos Azula, es natural que las mujeres Himura vayan a la Okiya a celebrar-Iris estaba emocionada de ver a su hija nuevamente en kimono.

-Te tengo noticias madre: O-DIO-IR. Es una tonta fiesta donde todas se ponen tontas y no dejo de ir a las viejas y a la Oka-san de allí que yo debería dejar la universidad y comenzar mi entrenamiento para ser una geisha.

-Serías una linda Maiko-Sonríe.

-¡Mamá!-Roja y molesta.

-Lo siento, pero es cierto.

-Madre, me han obligado desde niña, esta vez no quiero ir.

-Azula, te iras dentro de poco a ese lugar anormal a salvar a mucha gente, no se cuando volverás, tal vez un año o dos… ¿O que pasa sino regresas nunca? Vas a dejar a "mami" sola.

-Deja de actuar que iré.

-¿Iras que?

-Iré…Mami.

-Bueno, iras con este kimono-Sonriendo, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

-Tramposa ¬¬-Y oyen el sonido del timbre.

-Ya han llegado-Entregándole a su hija las ropas elegidas para luego dirigirse a la puerta que la sacaría del cuarto de su hija.

-¿Quiénes?

-Ya veras-Y se marcha.

-Madres-Dijo lanzando un suspiro.

Se puso un kimono largo hasta las rodillas de fondo negro con dibujos de grandes flores blancas y pequeñas flores rojas, cafés y amarillas sobre ellas, también se podían ver líneas grises que eran las ramas de las flores. Las mangas le llegaban a las muñecas y eran gruesas por lo que se movían con libertad en los brazos de la chica. Alrededor de sus caderas, se mantenía sujetada por un grueso obi de color rosa muy clara, con un pequeño lazo encima del mismo color, pero más oscuro. Su cabello se lo recogió en dos coletas por arriba de la nuca con lazos que eran del mismo material que el kimono y dejo algunos mechones libres para que rozaran su rostro. Se puso sus getas, un bolso pequeño que también era igual a su vestimenta y salio del cuarto.

Camina por su casa preguntándose Quien o Quienes serían los recién llegados, los que su madre protege sus identidades con tanto misterio. Bajo las escaleras agudizando sus oídos para que pudiera reconocer alguna voz, pero no hubo éxito alguno. Resignada camino hacía el comedor y al abrir las puertas para entrar, tuvo que hacer un gran, pero GRAN esfuerzo para no gritar o desmayarse, lo que ocurriese primero.

Frente a ella tenía a Ulises tan alegre como siempre. Vestía un traje de pantalón y chaqueta de saco de color negro. La chaqueta la llevaba desabrochada por lo que se podía ver más su blusa blanca de mangas que eran más largas que su chaqueta, se podía ver que las tenía sujetas al cuerpo gracias a un par de gemelos en cada brazo., Y para finalizar, el cuello era adornado por un lazo rojo escarlata.

Pero la verdadera causa que la hizo sentir así fue que allí estaba su sobrino Kyou Ichiro, quien lucia serio e indiferente ante todos como siempre. Vestía un pantalón de tela de color negro, una pollera de mangas larga de color blanca con el dibujo de una bandera pirata en el centro, una chaqueta hasta su cintura, sin mangas, de cuero y de color café oscuro y por último, unas zapatillas blancas. Cuando cruzó su mirada con la de Azula, la ignoró de inmediato como sino valiera la pena y eso enfureció mucho más a la joven.

-Olvídenlo, me voy.

-¿De qué hablas Azula?-Pregunto Iris.

-Que me regreso a mi cuarto. Le haré un favor a cierta persona y me iré a mi cuarto para que no nos veamos.

-Espera Azula-Hablo su padre Aquiles, pero fue tarde porque la chica se había ido, volviendo a sus pasos.

-Azula-chan esta molesta-Hablo Ulises viendo a su sobrino, quien esquivo su mirada.

-Yo…-Hablo el joven sin dejar de ver el suelo-Adelántense a la Okiya, nosotros los alcanzaremos después.

-Te dejo a mi hija, Kyou-chan-Dijo la joven madre con una sonrisa mientras se iba con su marido y amigo.

Cuando oye la puerta cerrase, lanza un suspiro y camina por la residencia. Era tan absoluto el silencio que podía oír con claridad sus propios pasos. Se detiene al estar frente a una puerta blanca que tenía un letrero que decía "Azula's Room" y a continuación se apoya en el lado derecho de objeto mencionado. Volvió a lanzar un suspiro.

-Himura, sal de ahí.

-Irónico-Oyó-Estas en casa ajena y lanzas órdenes, muy bonito…Muy bonito. Vete y déjame sola.

-Lamento lo que dije, no quise ofenderte o faltarle el respeto a tu orgullo.

-Técnicamente eso es lo mismo… ¿Por qué eres tan arrogante?

-Porque quiero alejar a las personas de mí.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué tan distante?

-Porque esas personas…Son las que voy a lastimar.

-Eso crees tú. Haciendo lo que haces…Los lastimas más.

-Eso mismo me dice mi tío.

-¿Por qué crees que los lastimarás?

-Porque soy el hijo de _esa persona_…Por favor Himura, sal…Por lo menos tú debes disfrutar hasta el último minuto con tus padres antes de ir a Olimpy.

-…-Sin decir nada, gira el pomo y abre la puerta, llamando la atención del chico-A cambio deberás mantenerme a salvo de los ataques de las Geishas y Maikos. Tú lo prometiste-Sonriendo levemente.

-Lo se…Si sirve de algo, era en serio cuando te dije que te quedaban bien los kimonos. Bueno, vámonos-Azula agradeció que se haya volteado porque sus palabras la hicieron sonrojar y sentía como sus mejillas hervían a cada segundo.

* * *

La noche había sido lluviosa, pero el amanecer del nuevo día era soleado y con algunas nubes. Azula estaba sentada en el marco de su ventana, viendo a los pájaros cantando hablando entre sí en su idioma natal y como las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por las hojas hasta el punto de caer y golpeándose en el suelo, expandiéndose en todas partes.

Ella recordaba la noche anterior en la Okiya, dio gracias de que no la hayan obligado a tocar la Shamisen (Instrumento musical de cuerda), la Shakuhachi (Flauta de bambú), el Taiko (Tambor) o que la haya hecho ir a la pista para bailar un clásico baile japonés…O al menos no sola.

Recuerda como sus mejillas se ponían rojas cuando Kyou se ponía cerca de ella y tomaba su mano para llevarla lejos de las Maiko y de las Geishas que querían convencerla de que siguiera con la tradición familiar y como su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón volvía con esos extraños acelerados latidos cuando el chico la ponía muy cerca de él y bailaban. Si se ponía así al estar cerca de Kyou por una noche…No quería saber como será cuando estén juntos en otro universo.

Su radio que estaba encendida la saco de su mundo cuando el animador anunciaba a su invitada de hoy, quien era nada menos que la madre de Meiling. Curiosa, subió el volumen y escuchaba con atención mientras preparaba todo para esta noche porque hoy era el día de su partida.

-Y díganos, ¿Por qué de su retiro como actriz a fines de este año?-Esa pregunta hizo que la joven perdiera la concentración de sus cosas y corrió hacía la radio para oír mejor, ¿La madre de su mejor amiga estaba renunciando?

-Porque estoy perdiendo lo más importante en mi vida: Mi hija Meiling-Ahora si que Azula estaba sorprendida del verbo sorprender, no daba crédito a sus oídos-Tengo una fabulosa hija de 18 años llamada Meiling que tuve con mi ex marido. Creía que la escondía de la prensa para que pudiera tener una vida normal, pero en realidad no fue así, lo hacía porque obedecía lo que mi manager quería y ahora me doy cuenta que no esta bien.

-No puedo creer lo que oigo… ¿Meiling estará oyendo también?

-No espero el perdón de mi hija de la noche a la mañana, pero estoy orgullosa de ella y agradecida por mostrarme la verdad. La película en la que estoy trabajando ahora será la última en la que trabajaré y volveré a ser una persona normal…

En ese momento, Azula apagó su radio porque creyó que si seguía oyendo le daría un ataque por tantas sorpresas.

* * *

En el departamento de Meiling, esta estaba más atónica y sorprendida que Azula por cada palabra que oyó de su madre en la radio. No podía creer que su madre no solo se haya dado cuenta de su error, sino que lo publicará por el país y por el mundo y para más remate, estaba anunciando su renuncia.

Estuvo así por minutos hasta que finalmente regreso a la "Tierra" y al ver la hora, se apresura a guardar sus cosas en una pequeña maleta lanzando maldiciones como loca. Llevaba su set de maquillaje, tres pantalones y polleras, un par de zapatillas y su pendrive (Uno nunca sabe, a lo mejor funciona allá XD). Se estaba poniendo unos jeans azules con pintas de desgastados y zapatillas blancas cuando oyen cuando tocaban a la puerta.

-¡En seguida voy!-Grito abrochándose las zapatillas y se ponía un sweeter negro mientras corría a la puerta. Se mira en el espejo y al ver que todo estaba en orden, abre la puerta para luego sorprenderse nuevamente.

Su madre estaba al otro lado, era la versión adulta de su hija, con la excepción que su cabello le llegaba a la cintura y lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo. Vestía una falda de colores vivos, y muy holgado, botas azules que le llegaban a las rodillas y un sweeter grueso blanco con cuello largo. Su mano sostenía un bolso pequeño de piel de cocodrilo, de color rojo y de forma circular. Y sus ojos mostraban tristeza y duda, como si no estuviese segura de que debería estar allí.

-Es raro verte por aquí-Pudo soltar al fin la heredera de la Madera.

-Pues…Yo…Quería hablar contigo.

-Claro, pero debo irme en unos minutos.

-Claro…-Entra a la residencia de su hija con pasos lentos e inseguros-Bonita decoración

-Soy tu hija, ¿Recuerdas? Te…Oí en la radio. ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? ¿Renunciarás de verdad?

-Por supuesto, porque…Eh sido una mala madre, puse a mi trabajo y a mi representante antes que a ti y eso esta muy mal… ¿Me darías…Otra oportunidad?

-No…-Vio como su madre agachaba tristemente la cabeza-Porque en ningún momento perdiste la primera oportunidad-Sonríe-Estaba segura que te darías cuenta muy pronto.

-Meiling…-La actriz la rodea con sus brazos. Ambas experimentaban por mucho tiempo aquella sensación de madre e hija. Meiling sentía como las lágrimas de su madre caían sobre ella-Gracias…

-Mamá, ¿Cuidarías mi departamento durante mi ausencia?

-Claro, déjamelo a mí y a tu abuela-Besa su frente-Cuídate y no hagas nada peligroso.

-_Demasiado tarde_-Pensó.

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo y se podía ver a los hermanos Amane caminando por Tokio con una mochila pequeña a sus espaldas. Robert vestía una pollera blanca con una chaqueta holgada de cuero y de color negro, pantalones verdes y zapatillas del mismo color. Chris iba vestido con un traje de saco y pantalones ingles de color marrón oscuro, zapatos del mismo color y también la corbata que rodeaba su blanca camisa, Alrededor de ambos, volaba Rabbit, el halcón de Chris.

-¿Tienes que traerlo?

-Por supuesto que si Robert-niisan, ni a nuestra madre obedece, así que soy el único que puede cuidarlo.

-¿Crees que allá haya comida para halcones?

-Por eso mismo llevo comida para Rabbit en mi mochila.

-Es raro que llames a un halcón "Conejo" en ingles.

-A mi me gusta…Y a Azula-neesan también.

-Por eso es más extraño.

Llegaron a su destino, que era el punto de reunión de los _Elegidos_, donde debían esperar al Carruaje. Vieron que ya estaba Meiling con sus ropas ya mencionadas antes y equipaje, lucía una sonrisa de satisfacción y de felicidad que de seguro era por lo de la radio y su encuentro con su madre.

-Azula-neesan todavía no llega.

-Y tampoco ese idiota.

-¿Vas a comenzar de nuevo con tus celos?

-Deja de fastidiarme Meiling.

-Ahí viene Ichiro-niisan.

Kyou llego con una mochila negra colgando por su brazo derecho. Sus pantalones eran de color caoba, como las mesas de maderas hechas con ese material y adornadas por el lado izquierdo por una pequeña cadena plateada de fantasía, botas de mismo color y una pollera negra con el dibujo de un dragón rodeando una calavera.

-Buenas tardes-Fue todo lo que dijo el recién llegado.

-Llevo esta pregunta por mucho tiempo Ichiro-san-Hablo la joven de China-¿Eres metalero o roquero?

-Meiling-Le reclamo Robert por su atrevimiento.

-Si te refieres a gustos, me gusta el rock.

-¿Y no tienes una banda? Es que siempre te veo con una guitarra eléctrica.

-Pues si, tengo una.

-¿Compones tus propias canciones?

-Por supuesto, una banda no sería una banda sin sus propias creaciones. ¿Te eh ayudado?

-Muchas gracias-Sonríe.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde.

Azula había llegado con su bisabuela Palas, quien era la única que no llevaba equipaje, solo vestía una calza azul oscuro, una pollera blanca y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Azula si llevaba un pequeño bolso en su espalda, vestía un vestido que se mantenía ajustado al cuerpo gracias a unas tiras que rodeaban su cuello, le llegaba a las rodillas y de color azul pálido.

-¿Ella también viene?-Pregunto Robert.

-Le prometí a mi hija que la acompañaría en Olimpy y que la protegería… ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-¡No!-Grito él y Meiling-¡Para nada!

Pasaron unos minutos y supieron que el carruaje estaba llegando al ver como los estaba rodeando un campo de energía como la última vez y también como la última vez fue la aparición mágica del carruaje, pero lo nuevo era que no había nadie, solo el antiguo y mágico medio de transporte y los blancos unicornios esperando ser guiados, no había rastro alguno de Diana o Hefaistos.

-Bien, creo que seré yo quien los lleve-Dijo Palas abriéndoles las puertas-Entren y cierren bien, se los recomiendo sino quieren terminar mal-Subiéndose al lugar de Hefaistos y toma las riendas de los unicornios.

Los muchachos le hicieron caso y uno a uno comenzaron a subir al medio de transporte, pero Azula, antes de subir, se quedo viendo a su alrededor para tener todo guardado en su mente y luego se sube, cerrando muy bien la puerta después. Palas agito las riendas y los unicornios corrieron a galope y mágicamente aparece frente a ellos un agujero negro que los traga, desapareciéndolos completamente de la Tierra.

Los elegidos no pudieron evitar asombrarse al ver por las ventanas como el "Carruaje de Hielo" transitaba por un túnel de colores blanco, rojo y azul. Palas estaba de lo más tranquila, solo se concentraba en guiar a los animales mágicos y de no caer del medio de transporte. Sonríe levemente al ver desde muy lejos un punto blanco que iba creciendo al acercarse más y más.

-¡¡Sujétense fuerte!!-Ordeno.

Los chicos obedecieron de inmediato, aferrándose en todos los lugares posibles del vehículo justo en el momento que cruzaron aquel punto blanco que en realidad era un destello de luz que los dejo cegados por unos minutos y cuando pudieron abrir sus ojos, vieron el cristalino cielo azul y que estaban… ¡En el aire! Gritaron cuando el Carruaje comenzó a descender en picada a gran velocidad, Rabbit se movía como loco dentro de su jaula, que estaba en el suelo y era sostenida firmemente por las piernas de Chris, quien intentaba permanecer tranquilo mientras se afirmaba con sus manos en los asientos. Azula, por inercia y miedo, se aferró de lo más cercano y eso era nada menos que Kyou, quien tenía sus manos apoyadas en el techo para sujetarse y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por aquel cálido abrazo. Pero Robert, quien sostenía a Meiling, no le gusto para nada aquella cercanía de ambos.

Y de golpe…El carruaje dejo de caer, pero no por haber tocado el suelo, sino porque había caído sobre un conjunto de algo blando, salvándolos de una caída muy severa.

-Tranquilos-Dijo la conductora

-No puedo creerlo-Soltó el niño-Estamos sobre las nubes.

-Azula, deja en paz al pobre de Ichiro-san-Pidió su amiga con picardía.

-¡Lo siento!-Grito apenada y alejándose de él, después de todo, aún estaba abrazando al chico-¡En verdad lo siento Ichiro-kun!

-Descuida-Dijo algo avergonzado y para ocultarlo, vio hacía otro lado.

-Miren por las ventanas lo fabuloso que es Olimpy Snow-Les invitó Palas.

Obedecieron y se sorprendieron al ver kilómetros abajo había puro campo, jardines hermosos y árboles mágicos que crecían hasta quedar frente a ellos y saludarlos, luego vieron un pueblo rustico y de casas de madera, los habitantes, al verlos, los saludaron a gritos muy felices. Luego vieron un gran océano que comenzaron a salir a la superficie toda clase de seres marinos a saludarlos: Peces, ballenas, caballos de mar y… ¡Sirenas! Azula y Meiling exclamaron sorprendidas al ver como salían toda clase de sirenas y tritones solo para verlos.

-¡Increíble!-Soltaron emocionadas.

Volvieron a ver más bosques y pudieron distinguir que había unicornios salvajes, ninfas, hadas, duendes, minotauros, entre otros. Vieron otro pueblo, cuyos habitantes también saludaron con energía y a lo lejos vistieron algo enorme y majestuoso como hermoso: Un palacio.

-El hogar de la familia Artemisa, la familia real-Les informó Palas, sin poder evitar sonreír nostálgicamente.

-No puedo creer que este aquí-Susurro Robert.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás-Soltó Chris.

-Estoy emocionada por lo que ocurrirá ahora-Dijo Meiling.

-¡No voy a perder! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!-Grito Azula muy emocionada. Kyou no dijo nada, solo estaba sentado de brazos cruzados y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.


End file.
